Adjustments
by KaliAnn
Summary: The projects are having difficulty adjusting to normal life outside of Cadmus and relating to their parents. Struggling to find their place as heroes and teens can these kids save two more projects from the Light's clutches while being true to themselves? Part 2 of three
1. School Days

_This story is the second part in a trilogy, and is to be considered AU. You have been warned. _

Sunlight filtered through the thick curtains splashing athwart young Terry's face, stirring him just as Alfred entered the room to get him ready for school. "Good morning Master Terry, how did you sleep last night?" the Englishman inquired his newest charge.

"Deep Mr. Pennyworth. Will Bat, I mean, Dad be joining us for breakfast this morning?" Terry asked, sliding out from under the covers. He wore simple pair of blue pajamas.

"Alfred please, and I'm sorry, but Master Bruce had to leave for an early morning meeting with the Board of Directors. He promised to be home sometime before dinner to help train you and young Master Dick. Hurry up and get dressed, you need to be at school in half an hour," Alfred told the little boy. He watched as the little boy gyrate to get his uniform on. Once he was sure that Terry was getting ready, he left to awaken Master Dick.

The newest member to the household was certainly a puzzle. The boy was just as smart and serious as his father, but he was also childlike and happy when he played with Dick, however he was guarded and private so much it was hard to get him to open up. Since he'd arrived three weeks ago, he'd yet to personalize the bedroom his father had given him. Alfred knew for certain that the clothes from the thrift store donations were in his closet, but had no idea about the rest of the stuff that had arrived. He hoped with a little more time Terry would feel comfortable enough to open up to his family. They certainly didn't need a second brooding personality in the manor.

Terry was quite at breakfast, and on the ride to Gotham Academy. Dick gave him a sympathetic smile knowing how hard it was for his "little brother." The official story was that Terry's mother Maryanne Warren, (a play on his bio mom's original name), had a short tryst with Bruce Wayne eleven years ago, when he was in England touring his factories there, and she had kept the child secret, living in a small English town, before passing away from pneumonia. Since then he had come to live with his father in America managing to avoid the press pretty well. The story was completely backstopped just like all the other Projects. After all cover stories were Terry's specialty.

When tested for placement in Gotham Academy, the former Cadmus Project had been unable to keep his genius from showing to much. They had told Bruce he'd be better off at a nearby magnet school, but that would have left him to vulnerable to abduction, so now he attended school with Dick in the eighth grade. It was tough for the little ten year old being in class with students three years older. His genius unnerved them and his lack of social skills made him difficult to approach. As of now he had no friends.

Alfred dropped the two boys off at school reminding them he'd picked them up after the final bell. "Have a good day boys and try to stay out of trouble."

"Don't worry Alfred we will! I'm going to go talk to my friends for a few minutes, you sure you'll be okay by yourself? Maybe you should try socializing with some of your age mates?" Dick suggested, pointing to where the younger children at the school were playing on the equipment. They were all laughing and smiling waiting for the first bell to ring.

"Those kids don't know the difference between an electron and electrolysis," Terry grumbled, but did as he was told. He tried smiling at some of the kids hoping that would put them at ease, but they just stared or whispered about him. Everyone was just too afraid to approach, him whether it was because of his intelligence or his dad. He finally sat down by himself on a swing gently rocking. "This is not the life I thought I would have when I got free."

His musings were cut short as he was pushed out of the swing and his pack ripped away from him. He tried to get up only to have his legs kicked out from under him. Flipping over, he glared angrily at three of his classmates, Jed Parker and his cronies Quentin and Tyrone. "Give me back my pack!"

"Whatcha going to do about it rich boy? Going to cry and run to mommy? Oh that's right your whore mom's dead!" Jed said laughing and dangling the pack just out of reach.

"Oh did we hurt the little genius's feelings to bad! If you had any brains you would know we don't want stinking foreigners in our school!" Tyrone crowed.

"I'm warning you, give that back or I'll..."

"Or what little boy? You're not tough enough to deal with us and I doubt your playboy of a father cares much about you to help out," Quentin laughed.

Terry saw red and was about to break his cover when all three boys got kicked hard in the stomach by Dick. "Why don't you three jerks keep your hands off my little brother and his stuff? Don't make me give you a thrashing!"

"That punk is no more related to you than Wayne is to you. One day, Grayson, you'll see your nothing. Come on; we better get going before were late for first period." The three troublemakers left leaving, Dick to help Terry pick up his things.

"You okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Despite what you may think, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself from a bunch of single celled protozoa; such as Mr. Parker and his friends. I would appreciate if you didn't recall this incident to Dad at dinner tonight. I already have enough problems to deal with," Terry hissed as the bell rang. He didn't look back, just headed inside and got his books for class which was World History, which he shared with Dick. In fact, their schedules were nearly identical thanks to Bruce pulling strings.

As the teacher harangue about the formation of minor European countries, and their effect on the global scale in the twentieth and twenty first century, Terry would occasionally interrupt supplying information that the teacher was unaware of. For example, the rise in metagenes affecting the population and governmental systems advances in technological issues. It was so hard trying to pretend he didn't already know this. Between, the genomorphs and Thinker, he had learned almost everything up to grad school. As first period let out and second period began wondered what his brothers and sisters were up to in their schools.

Lucas was running laps around the gym in Blacksmith High. He was already five laps ahead of the rest of his class. All around him his fellow classmates were doing physical fitness for the upcoming Presidential Fitness Test. Girls were doing jumping jacks and push ups; boys were running laps or climbing ropes. Lucas was finding the workout to be monotonous. Star Sapphire had pushed him through much worse when it came to training. He completed his laps and was cooling off when his teacher, Mr. Booker, came over to him.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Lucas you can call me Mr. Booker like everyone else does. I'm really impressed by how fit you are, but then again maybe I shouldn't be with your dad being a former Marine," Mr. Booker said, scrutinizing his newest student. Lucas kept a steady gaze not flinching a bit. According to his back story, his super model mother had hid her pregnancy and after the baby was born had some family help raise him, before sending him to live with his dad and "uncle" so he be well rounded. If all went according to plan he was to be united with his mother for the first time by the end of next week. "I guess you could say that sir. Is there a reason that you wanted to talk to me?"

"Look, its obvious to me your going to pass the fitness test, maybe even set some new records. I was just wondering if you're interested in trying out for some sports teams. The basketball season is going to be happening soon or you could even join the baseball team when spring rolls around. What about it?"

Lucas was shifting uncomfortably. The thought of playing sports was enticing, but he really didn't know if that's what he wanted to do. There was another class that he was taking that was far more entertaining and offered better hobbies. "I'm not sure sir. I'm still adjusting to my new life here and I have some previous commitments that takes up a great deal of time. I will keep it under advisement. Excuse me sir, but I need to get something from my locker."

"Go ahead and take a shower while you're at it. The rest of the class will done in a little while. Just think about what I said kid," Mr. Booker said sending him to the locker room.

Lucas scrambled into the locker room, using his powers to open his locker before locking himself into a shower stall. Green energy was starting to dance off his body mixing with the rising steam. He took a few calming breath trying to call the power back inside. "Remember what John I mean Dad and Uncle Hal said. The key is focusing your will and centering yourself. You control the power not the other way around." Slowly the build up of energy washed down the drain and his levels returned to normal. Taking a deep breath he finished taking his shower and used his energy to dress himself in his simple blue jeans and long sleeved green hoodie. He brushed past his classmates, ignoring their suspicious glares.

He had to regain his perfect emotional control or his powers would show! "How does Dad and Uncle Hal deal with this everyday? I really hope the others are performing better in school then I am," he muttered all the while thinking about what another female green clad hero would do.

Later that day, during lunch Athena, was watching enthralled by the sight in front of her. She was dressed in medium length denim skirt, ankle boots and a Tangled shirt. Gateway High's school's dance team was holding a performance in the lunch room, trying to inspire others to apply for tryouts next week. Training would begin through winter break and the first competition would be shortly after they got back for spring semester. At first Wonder Woman had wanted to enroll her daughter in all girls' school, but Athena had wanted to learn more about male behavior. While in school she wore her hair long, without the colorful extensions she liked and darkened her skin tone with make up, so no one would know she was Wonder Girl. Her mother and her were doing fine and the story was her mother was impregnated by a sperm donor, (which Tyson Bay had been because that's how Cadmus got his DNA before burning the remaining canisters), so Diana Prince was a single mom raising her daughter the best she knew how.

Athena turned off her own iPod to watch the girls as they stomped, twirled, bent and leapt around in synch with one another. Their beautiful dance outfits showed off their bodies perfectly. Some the girl's were even singing to music as they danced to Carrie Underwood's "Some Hearts."

_I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
>Always stumbling' around in circles<br>But I must have stumbled into something  
>Look at me<br>Am I really alone with you  
>I wake up feeling like my life's worth living<br>Can't recall when I last felt that way  
>Guess it must be all this love you're giving<br>Never knew never knew it could be like this  
>But I guess<em>

_Some hearts_  
><em>They just get all the right breaks<em>  
><em>Some hearts have the stars on their side<em>  
><em>Some hearts,<em>  
><em>They just have it so easy<em>  
><em>Some hearts just get lucky sometimes<em>  
><em>Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes<em>

In Athena's mind her ability to create three D battle models allowed her to predict and alter the dance sequence. Choreography wasn't that different then planning battle strategies. "I want to try out for that! I want to be able to dance and sing like that!"

"Good luck freak, Gateway Dance Angels only takes the best and not some left over home school girl," Alyssa Jensens, a girl in her grade told her snottily.

"Yeah the only way you'd get on that team is if your mom found some gold to pay them!" Lindsey Black giggled. The two girls' had been harassing Athena since she came to school and Athena had no idea what to do. White Queen had never trained her for what to do when your peers took pleasure tormenting you. The two bitches "accidentally" dropped their lunch all over her before taking their Juicy accessories and marching off towards class.

"_Mi amiga_, forget about those two _peros_. If you want to try out for the _baliar equipo_ I say go for it," Sasha Corwrens, the half Argentina girl who was nice to her, said. She was considered an outcast as well and it was nice to have a friend. Sasha had approached her the first day asking if she wanted a tour of the school. They had been tight ever since.

"Thanks' Sasha, but I don't know what my mother will say. Dancing and singing are not exactly family tradition. Well, we better get going we've got Home EC next. I wish my friend Wally was here. At least he'd eat all the food I spoiled," Athena remarked, her hand tingled meaning that another Project was having trouble. She hoped whoever it wasn't being too obvious about their differences. Just the other day she had hid her super strength when a large storage cabinet "accidentally" came crashing on top of her. She had laid there for several minutes while her classmates helped get it off her when she could have done it with one hand.

Shania was in trouble alright and its name was _Spanish! _ A complete understanding of a foreign language was required in order to graduate. Most students started in their freshman year and went for two or four years. According to the school transcripts, from her "private boarding school" where she'd been staying the last few years, she had a basic grasp on the language so she was enrolled into the second year.

It was difficult for Shania as the maestra lectured in Spanish about the purpose of present subjunctive. The class paid special attention as they were told about the grammars purpose. You used the subjunctive when you wanted to express hope, wishes, advice and emotion. Shania copied the formula to forming the subjunctive in her book. Take the yo form of an ar or er/ir verb, drop the o and add the opposite vowel ending.

"_Catalogue esto es la lista de verbo irregular con el subjuntivo. Incluyen Dar, Estar, infrarrojo. El sable, y más sudeste. Esté por favor seguro memorizar los cambios irregulares. Es también importante recordar que eses cambios de tallo en verbos de infrarrojo en el indictive presente son iguales que presente de subjuntivo. E al ei."_

Shania was trying to copy the notes, but her entire body was aching from suppressing her wings inside her body for hours. They were itching to be freed and so were her fire powers begging to be used to burn something down. She had hoped wearing clothing that was made from feather down and flame resistant material would help, but not much. She winced as she tried to ignore the sounds of her fellow avians just outside the window.

A ruler struck her desk and she looked up to see her teacher Maestra Bailey looking at her with some concern. "_Maestra? El problemo_?"

"_Mrs. Hol, si usted es enfermo, sugiero que usted vaya la oficina de las enfermeras."_

_ "Si Mastra."_ Shania collected her books and headed to the nurse's office. This was the third time this week her powers had caused her enough discomfort that she ended up in the office trying to relax. She loved school and was very interested in her biological science classes, especially when they talked about animals and nature. She had started to develop a passion for such ideas, but was unsure how to react to these feelings. As she curled up in the bed dealing with the latest headache, she pictured the strong arms of a brown skinned water boy around her and her over protective big brother playing referee.

At the moment Connor wasn't playing referee or doing much of anything except trying to endure high school as best he could. Being normal was the toughest challenge in the world, even harder then managing his new powers. He had to be so careful around normal humans not to use his abilities or startle them with his lack of social manners.

He was stuck in math class trying to understand consumer mathematics; learning about stock exchange, filing for taxes, and investments. This kind of math bored him seeing as how his family didn't have tons of cash like Terry, but they got by. He was dressed in his civilian clothes and fake glasses, counting the minutes until the day's end. That's when his teacher called on him to answer a question.

"Mr. Kent, if you are done staring out the window, perhaps you could explain why monopolies on businesses are outlawed?"

"Um, monopolies completely control the flow of money so there's no chance of free exchange and growth?" Connor suggested praying he was right. A nod from the teacher meant he was okay. Finally he slumped down in his seat. He wondered briefly if M'gann would like Earth school as much as she liked Earth. Finally school was up and his ride was here.

"Hey little big guy! Did you have a good time at school? I tell you I still have nightmares about being stuck in woodshop, unable to create a stupid pencil holder," Lana said, as they drove back to the Kent's farm. The Paris fashion designer was taking a sabbatical in her hometown, recharging her creative genius for her next show, and was happy to help an old friend out with his new son.

"Whomever invented high school, must have wanted to torture the youths of America. When am I going to need to know how to use an extend metaphor without taking away from the essence of poetry?"

"I take it English class is getting you down. Don't worry you're going to find your niche. So, I got a call from your Dad, he's pretty busy in Metropolis tonight so he won't be able to fly in for dinner. He wants me to remind you that you have training at the usual spot tomorrow afternoon. Hey you want to come to my place and relax for a bit?" Lana questioned.

"No, I'll be okay really. Thanks for the ride Ms. Lang, I'll see you tomorrow," Connor said as he exited the car. He waved good-bye to her and headed up the lane. "Hi Grandma, where's Grandpa?"

"He's out in the barn bailing hay; he could use your help. I'll be taking care of the chickens and picking some fresh vegetables from the garden for dinner. Don't forget to do your homework!" Martha told the boy.

"Yeah, I know!" Connor dashed into the barn where he found Grandpa trying his best to lift big bales of hay up to the rafters by himself. He took four loads, plus the one Grandpa had, and started using transporting them up to the ladder. "Let me handle that it's no problem at all."

"You know its times like these I miss having Clark around. Chores went a lot quicker and smoother when he was a kid. I hope you don't mind helping out so much Connor."

"No it's no trouble at all really. This is the most exciting part of my day," Connor assured him, but inside he was bored already. This wasn't much of a challenge for him and he hadn't even gotten to use his new powers yet. Later, he went to his room to do his homework. This space was a bit more personalized then his old room at the Mt. Justice. It was Clark's old room with the same furniture with a fresh coat of black paint. He had some books to read, a TV with a DVD player and a CD player with a couple CDs. He was experimenting trying to figure out his interests and after the three weeks here all he discovered was something he swore never to reveal to his teammates and his siblings. He loved sleeping at night with a teddy bear! As he sat down to do his homework he felt his ink mark itching. He wondered what his siblings were up to.

Shania was on the roof of her apartment building talking with the pigeons as she studied the city landscape before. Midway was a beautiful city, filled with parks and zoos with some interesting cliffs and lakes just outside the limits. She longed to go there and just be one with nature. Spending her entire life underground, she felt at peace when she was surrounded by animals and nature. "So then I asked Hawkwoman and Hawkman, I mean Mom and Dad if we could go picnic at the State Park nearby and practice controlling my flames more, but they said they were busy tracking down a dead beat dad for a client on Saturday. I really wish they would let me go there by myself, but their so fearful that Cadmus is going to come snatch me back up. What about you Pidge? Did your parents keep you close to the nest?"

"Coo, coo, hoot, coo, hoot."

"Really, well I guess for birds that live in the city it's natural not to be to fearful of the unknown. You know since I came here Pidge, I've loved exploring the city and learning about the animals, but what I really want to do is see the ocean. Aqualad, I mean Kaldur, is always going on about how beautiful and full of life it is. He said the aquarium is nothing like that and the best place to view sea life is Atlantis. My parents refuse to take me there, saying Thanigarians don't do well underwater because of our wings. Is it wrong for me to long for such a place that is different from our beloved sky?"

"Coo hoot coo hoot!"

"Thanks Pidge, but I better get inside and start my homework. Mom and Dad will be back in time for a delicious of dinner of squid guts," Shania giggled, as she stroked Pidge's head before putting her back into the enclosure. She headed to the small apartment where she lived letting her wings unfurl from her body as she collapsed on her bed. The room was painted orange, with posters of animals and nature, with plenty of stuffed birds on her bed. As she started her Spanish homework her thoughts drifted to her siblings.

Lucas was trying to concentrate on his homework, but the arguing going on in the kitchen was drifting to his room. He had personalized the space by hanging different African art pieces on the wall. He'd discovered how much he enjoyed looking at and trying to imitate the art around him a couple days after escaping Cadmus. However, he couldn't think about that right now as he listened to his Dad and Uncle Hal argue once more about his future.

"I talked with some other Lanterns, trying to find out if there was a precedent for what happened with Lucas, but none of them could recall in the entire history of the Lantern Corp, a child imbued with the power of the green element like this. I'm almost afraid to tell the Guardians about him. There probably going to want to keep him on Oa for a couple months, if not years, to make sure he's not abusing the power," Hal was saying.

"You didn't contact them yet have you? I thought we agreed to let them know after Lucas met Mari. When I finally got to talking to her she swore that if I was lying about the kid she was going to flatten me flatter then a flatworm. That woman has quite a temper on her."

"Well what did you expect when you dropped the kid bomb on her? Almost all mother's know they're pregnant and that they've had the kid!"

"I just hope she likes Lucas for his sake. He's really anxious to meet his mom. I've noticed his powers are leaking out when he loses that emotional control. I thought that he would have better control."

"He's in a new situation John he's bound to make a few mistakes. I'll let Canary know about that when he goes to Mt. Justice tomorrow for training."

In his room Lucas was very stoic as he contemplated what his family was saying about him. He really was nervous about seeing his mom, but more importantly he was afraid of going to Oa. If his understanding of Corp law was as up to date as he thought it was, the Guardians had every right to forfeit his life for using their element without their permission. He really hoped it didn't come to that. He wondered if the other parents were this worried about his siblings.

Wonder Woman was going over some work for the museum, as she listened to Athena singing and dancing in her room. When she had gotten back from her job she had been surprised to find her daughter locked in her room. She peeked inside watching Athena twirl and kick to the music from her CD player. She sang along beautifully with the song, which was "The Gift of a Friend." She opened the door smiling at her daughter hiding a frown at the Disney Princess and Fairy inspired décor. It wasn't suitable for a young Amazon. "What are you doing Athena?"

"Oh hi Mom! I was practicing for the dance team tryouts. The team did a demonstration at lunch! It was amazing to watch them move so gracefully. It was magical choreographed battle! I just I want to be part of that!"

"Athena, I don't know if that's a good idea. You're still learning to control your powers and your already part of a team."

"I know, but this is something I want badly! Didn't you want something badly when you were growing up?"

"Yes, but its complicated Athena. I really think you should focus your studies more on adjusting to life as a heroine and learning about your culture. I want to take you to meet your grandmother on Paradise Island soon. I'm going to go get dinner started I'll talk to you later," Wonder Woman told her daughter ignoring the frown on her face.

Athena watched her mother leave sinking to her bad unhappily. "Can't she see how much this means to me? I bet Terry is having the same trouble relating to Batman as I do with my Mom."

It was true that Terry was having a difficult time that night. Bruce had come home to find his sons already finished with their homework and in the gym sparring. Terry had gotten better, but he was distracted Bruce could tell, leaving him open for hits. After the match, Terry had wanted to work on his protobat suit installing the glider wings and improving the proofing, but Alfred had dinner ready for them.

"I hope that you enjoy the salmon its fresh. I also made a delicious salad full of carrots, squash, and lettuce for young Master Terry. The nutrients should help you grow stronger," Alfred said placing the dish in front of the young master.

"Thank you Mr. Penny, I mean, Alfred. It looks delicious. Hmm, the fish is a bit oily, but it does create an interesting texture in my mouth. They never served this at Cadmus."

"Yeah, I bet all they served you was protein shakes! One of these days we need to go out for ice cream and pig out," Dick exclaimed.

"They're will be time for that later. Have you completed your homework the both of you?"

"The homework is not as challenging as the teachers make it out to be. In fact, I helped Dick with his history, although what they told us was largely inaccurate."

"Yeah, well at least with your help I can go on patrol tonight. You know even though your suits not done yet, maybe you would like to go on patrol with us? You haven't really had a chance to test the suit out given that the last time you wore it was on our rescue mission."

"Absolutely not. Introducing a new hero, especially one with his moniker, to Gotham's criminal element at this time would be mistake. They would be after him in seconds due to his inexperience. We haven't trained enough together to work in synch," Bruce replied quickly. He would be the first to admit he didn't want to endanger the child's life if he wasn't prepared for Gotham's criminals.

"Bruce, he can't just stay here all the time!"

"It's alright brother, I understand. He's right and besides I need a lot of sleep."

"Come on Terry, I know you want to get out there and fight! Maybe then you wouldn't let those bullies walk all over you!"

"Dick! You promised not to mention that!"

"Bullies? What exactly is going on at school that you're not telling me? Terry, I want an explanation."

"It's nothing I can't handle. Mr. Parker and his friends will eventually leave me alone."

"They've been hounding you ever since you got to school and you've just let them! I don't understand why you didn't just fight back or tell someone!"

"Oh yeah, reveal my skills letting everyone get a glimpse of the truth and endanger our secret, that's smart really. Trusting teachers at Gotham Academy to care is a losing battle, when all they care about is who gives them the biggest donation."

"Terry, don't yell at Dick. If there is a problem at school I will talk with them. You don't have to be afraid of letting us help you."

"I'm not! I just, you don't understand! If you will excuse me I've lost my appetite. I'll be in my room," Terry growled, storming off to his room leaving them alone. He knew they wouldn't follow him, but just incase he locked the door and activated the security system he built into his room. He really hated the décor with all its expensive furniture and dark walls. He flipped open a secret compartment built into his headrest and took out two things. One was a picture frame that he looked into for a long time. Then he curled up on his bed with the book he had hidden, losing himself in the pages. A smile formed on his face as he read all about the adventures inside.

Later that night all the Projects were asleep in their beds dreaming about hopes and desires for their future. The troubles of adjusting to their new life didn't exist here. Suddenly, the Projects all found themselves sharing the same dream, as they appeared in a Project room. They floated invisibly over the biopods and saw two thirteen year olds resting contentedly in their biopods. Their Project names were obscured, but they could just make out their features. The girl had medium length, ginger colored hair and her half closed eyes appeared to be ebony black. Her male companion had spiky black hair and dark eyes, appearing to be Asian in descendent, but the shape of his eyes and nose reminded Connor of someone, but he couldn't figure out whom.

"_Please find us and save us before it's to late siblings," the girl whispered_

"_Time is running out. Soon we will lose our will to fight," The boy whispered._

There was a flash of light and all five Projects woke up panting and their ink marks throbbing. They would have to discuss it with each other tomorrow, but one thing was certain. Two more parts of Project Hero Light were out there and needed help.


	2. Training Days

The next afternoon most of Young Justice was relaxing in the entrance way waiting for the last few members of their team to show up for practice. For those who didn't have to attend school, Aqualad and Miss Martian, they tried not to show their impatience as they waited for the rest to get there. There were also some transporters issues, for instance installing a place to transport Connor from Smallville and likes, to the Mountain. "I really wish Connor and the rest would get here soon. I'm anxious to get started on the new training sequence Black Canary and Red Tornado came up with."

"Patience Megan, I'm sure that they'll be here soon enough. We have to remember the time difference between us and Connor. Also they're issues with the other new teammates getting ready for training. Perhaps, they were kept later then usual for some reason."

"I don't know about you guys, but staying late is not usually a good sign. Maybe putting them into school so soon wasn't the smartest idea. No offence, but you guys spent your lives underground, in biopods between training sessions. Your Handlers literally dictated your every action. Your social skills are not what we call normal," Artemis informed the two Projects who there with them.

Hawklady and Green Lantern JR. were dressed in their costumes and didn't look the least offended, although Kid Flash was about ready to jump down Artemis's throat for her inconsiderate mouth. Shania squeezed his shoulder letting him know they weren't offended. "Relax Kid Flash, although Artemis's colloquial is a bit brash, she makes a good point. My siblings and I are still adjusting to the new social order we've found ourselves in. Freedom from our former lives is a bit complicated right now, but I'm positive that sooner or later we'll adjust better. Did it take you very long to adjust to life on land Aqualad?"

"In many ways I'm still adjusting to the ways of surface dwellers. It can be quite difficult to understand a culture that shares some similarities, but at the same instance is very different. Sometimes one requires assistance to help make the transition from one life to the next."

"As teammates and friends it would be an honor if you would help us adjust to life as both heroes and teens. After all you are a very strong, self sufficient young lady. Helping others must come easy to you," Green Lantern JR. remarked casually to Artemis.

"Ha, the only thing that comes easy to Artemis is helping herself! I swear sometimes some times her sole purpose in life is to outclass all of us!"

"You're about two seconds away from having my arrow shoved up your ass if you don't learn to watch your mouth!"

"Please, can we not fight just once? Think of the example you're setting for others you two!"

"It's okay Miss Martian. I'm sure that watching Kid Flash and Artemis fight is more educational then you might believe. Hi guys, sorry it took so long. Grandpa needed my help with the tractor."

"Superboy welcome back! How's life on the farm? Have you done anything interesting there? I've never seen a real Earth farm before! I heard they have lots of animals and crops!"

"You'll have to come see it sometime. I'm sure that my grandparents would love to meet you. I know Miss Lang wouldn't mind if you crashed with her. Where are Robin, Batboy, and Wonder Girl?"

"Um, Wonder Girl arrived earlier, and asked Red Tornado if he could help her set up a simulation for her to train with. I guess she wanted to stretch a bit before training. Robin and Batboy haven't shown up yet."

"Here they come now," Kid Flash remarked as the transport announced the arrival of the entire family. Robin was smiling, but Batman was his usual grim self and Batboy expression was unreadable although he perked up a bit when he saw the rest of the gang.

"Hey, how are you guys doing? I'm really ready to get some serious training in. I just finished installing my glider wings. With the combination of the wings and my rocket boots I'll finally manage to master flying! I'm ready to test them out," Batboy said happily, until he noticed his Father frowning slightly. "What, you said I could try them out in a controlled setting."

"I meant during a training session with me in the Batcave."

"Batman, there's nothing wrong with letting him try out his new application," Robin said trying to defuse the situation. Batman gave him a look, but went over to talk to the Leaguers leaving the two of them alone with their friends. Batboy sat down by himself, only to have GL JR. and Hawklady sit next to him giving the youngest member a hug. Superboy turned to glare at Robin who looked as if he wanted to be anywhere, but here.

"It's not what it looks like really! I promise you! Training isn't going exactly smoothly. Batman's still adjusting to having him around and vice versa. Then there were problems at school and our brother here is just isolating himself not talking to anyone! I'm really trying to get him more involved."

"If Batman is breaking the vow he swore to making sure Terry is safe and happy maybe I should beat some sense into him or maybe I should start with you."

"Superboy please don't harm my brother, he didn't do anything wrong. There was a misunderstanding about school and training. I guess I just reverted to my old advisor role. Batman's trying his best its just hard for him to relate to a child. Maybe after he sees me in action things will get better," Batboy insisted. The other's looked at him ready to question him more when the sounds of a musical number filtered throughout the cave. "What is that?"

"I don't know, but its coming from the training area. I wonder what kind of simulation Wonder Girl is running?" Miss Martian pondered. Noticing the looks the adults were giving it wasn't a good thing. Everyone hurried to the training room and stopped dead in their tracks at what they saw.

The holographic walls had transformed to resemble the tower from _Disney's Tangled,_ complete with Pascal and Rapunzel dancing about. A spotlight was shining dead center on Wonder Girl, who was gracefully arching her body and twirling about. She was singing along with the lyrics with a virtuous voice, with her eyes closed unaware of her audience or that Kid Flash's faster then light brain, was stunned stupid as he tried to process the beauty before him in an intricate and memorizing choreographed series of steps.

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15.<em>

_And so I'll read a book_  
><em>Or maybe two or three<em>  
><em>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery<em>  
><em>I'll play guitar and knit<em>  
><em>And cook and basically<em>  
><em>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking_  
><em>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<em>  
><em>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making<em>  
><em>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb,<em>  
><em>Sew a dress!<em>

_And I'll reread the books_  
><em>If I have time to spare<em>  
><em>I'll paint the walls some more,<em>  
><em>I'm sure there's room somewhere.<em>  
><em>And then I'll brush and brush,<em>  
><em>and brush and brush my hair<em>  
><em>Stuck in the same place I've always been.<em>

_And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin'_  
><em>And wonderin' and wonderin'<em>  
><em>When will my life begin?<em>

Wonder Girl sang hitting just the right notes only to have the music and her scenario vanish in front of her face. She stumbled, nearly crashing into a wall before regaining her balance. Steadying herself, she curved around surprised to see everyone standing there. "I didn't hear you come in. Is there a problem? Red Tornado said I could train a bit by myself before everyone got here."

"This is highly sophisticate holographic training facility meant to teach you how to control your powers and fight. It is not a karaoke and dance studio," Batman told her tensely.

"But I was training! I was training for tryouts for my school's dance team! They're coming up soon and I really need to practice any chance I get. I don't see why I can't use the facility to train for something other then fighting," Wonder Girl argued.

"She makes a valid point Dad, no one said she couldn't. Besides dancing can be considered a form of fighting in many different cultures," Batboy pointed out, only to shrink back when he was given the Batglare. Robin placed a comforting hand on him reassuring him it was alright. Those two really needed to start getting along better for everyone's sake.

"This team is not a social club, and the training facilities will not be misused for social activities in any future endeavors, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Handler Batman. Sorry it just slipped," Wonder Girl said. She joined the others wondering what they were going to learn to do today. The Projects were eager to prove they belonged on the team.

"Okay, today training is going to consist of team building exercise. In battle is important to know your partners strengths, weakness, and the best way to assist them. A good partner doesn't need to communicate verbally at all. They know each other so well a simple glance at their body language will tell you what needs to be done. At same time it's important to be able to adapt and combine your powers together when facing more then one opponent. I'm going to pair each of you off and have you fight each other; the last group will fight me and Red Tornado. Batman will be controlling the scenarios changing things up a bit while Tornado and I give advice. At the end of the training session we'll give each of you an assessment to help you figure out what needs to be worked on. Does anyone have any questions?" Black Canary asked, surveying her newly expanded pupils.

"So how do we divide up pairs? Are we drawing straws or computer shuffle?"

"You're pairs have been predetermined. Up first are Superboy and Miss Martian vs. Robin and Batboy. The rest of you take a seat on the sidelines and observe. You'll be questioned about their performances later. Alright let's get started shall we," Black Canary said, as the four teens took their place on the training floor. After random shuffle the four of them found themselves in a park around noon in Metropolis.

"Remember keep the talking to a minimum, which includes telepathy Miss Martian. We want to see how well you can work together without speaking. On the count of three. One, two, three!" Black Canary ordered jumping out of the way as the four teens started to fight.

Robin and Batboy wasted no time in creating a thick, inky, black fog with their smoke bombs. The smoke spread everywhere chocking the other two. Superboy clapped his hands loudly creating a vacuum dispersing the smoke, but of course the two of them had already vanished from sight. Connor started scanning with his multivision trying to spot where they were hiding, but was frustrated when he couldn't find them. He gave Miss Martian a look and she knew what he wanted her to do. She focused all her mental powers on finding the two boys' psychic signature, but was stunned to find a strong mental resistance.

"I can't sense them! Their mental shields are to strong!" Miss Martian yelped. A shadow appeared in the shape of a bat above her startling her. There, descending like an avenging angel, in black and red was Batboy. He aimed his rocket boots at her knowing she was weak against fire, but Miss Martian used her telekinesis to veer him off course towards a building.

Batboy pushed off the building, flipping completely over, firing three batarangs at her. She flew out of the way dodging them coming at him shape shifting more arms to grab him, but he flew out of the way cloaking. Not to be deterred she went invisible and the two began a series of invisible guerilla tactics in the air. When the made contact they would briefly flash back into existence so they could see the low hits and high kicks they gave each other.

Superboy used his tactical telekinesis to lift himself unsteadily in the air to go help his partner when Robin came swinging in on a grappling line kicking the teen in the head. He grabbed the back of the shirt and managed to sort of roll Superboy over his shoulder and back into the ground. He landed on the ground tasering the boy, but Superboy blasted him with his heat vision forcing the boy off. "That wasn't very nice Robin."

"Hey, it's not like anything I do is really going to hurt you so let's see how much you can take," Robin replied as two of his bombs went off knocking a statue off its base careening towards the young super. He grabbed it with both hands and gently put it down. Digging his fingers into the ground he found a water pipe and directed a high pressure watercourse towards the Boy Wonder who brought his cape up to protect himself. He struggled through the water inching closer until delivered a right hook to Superboy's face causing him to take a step back. He was about to retaliate when his palm itched and he moved out the way allowing Batboy, now visible, to come crashing into the Robin.

"You should keep a better watch on your partner. Superboy can sense when he's near thanks to their bond, and all I had to do was wear him down before crashing him into you. No way can you win now," Miss Martian preached.

"You really shouldn't be announcing your strategy especially with someone with my memory. Now Robin," Batboy ordered. Robin grabbed his arm and helped him perform an orbital kick striking both of them and knocking them down. Miss Martian recovered and shifted into a larger form, but Robin slid under her feet tying her up while Batboy pulled something from his utility belt and aimed it at Superboy. The super descended to his knees under the red light. The simulation came to an abrupt end and Batboy removed his cowl racing over to check on Superboy along with the rest of the Projects who looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you okay? How do you feel? He didn't use that on you to long did he?" Wonder Girl asked.

"I'm fine really. I'm just a little nauseated is all."

"How could you still have that device knowing what it does to him? Why haven't you destroyed it?" Green Lantern JR. demanded.

"Connor told me to keep the RSS. Its only thing we know can hurt him without killing him. He wanted it on hand incase something went wrong and he went on a berserker rage. Besides its good heat source."

"Not to mention it makes performing medical exams easier on him. We shouldn't get on his case to much. This was just a simulation," Hawklady reminded them. Her words seem to relax the other Projects, who took a few deep breaths and got ready to focus on their own challenge.

"She's right, this is a training session. All four of you did really well anticipating your partners moves and learning to strategize without talking too much. Superboy, your control over your new powers is improving and Miss Martian, I'm to see you relaying less on your mental gifts and more on physical prowess. Both of you keep up the training. Robin, good teamwork and Batboy, your wings seem to be working just fine. We'll talk more after the session. Next up is Hawklady and Aqualad vs. Green Lantern JR. and Artemis. The rest of you take a break."

The four of them exchanged places and sat down waiting for the scenarios to begin. Batboy looked at his Dad anxious to see what he thought of him, but the man was ignoring him, focusing entirely on the controls creating a jungle environment for the new teams to spar in. "I wish he would say or do something. The only reason we won is because I remembered how those two fight when they worked together and that if you give them enough of a surprise you can unbalance them."

"Hey I'm sure he's proud. Your glider wings worked perfectly and your camouflage is up and running full time now. I'm sure he'd want to hear about the other applications you've applied to your suit," Robin told him.

"Right now your dad is just a bit preoccupied with the training session is all. I'm sure that once its over he'll give you lots of compliments Terry. So do you think G.L. JR. and Hawklady can work well with their partners?" Wonder Girl asked.

"We'll just have to watch and see how they handle themselves. So far it looks like the two greens have the upper hand," Kid Flash commented. He also noticed that GL JR. seemed to have taken a slight interest in the archer. He was welcomed to her, seeing as how Kid's attention was now on the beautiful Amazon sitting next to him. She was hotter then M'gann and more importantly, like him!

It was true the jungle's overgrowth allowed the two in green to blend in better. G.L. JR. was helping his partner by creating platforms of energy for her to perch on. He used his powers to create barricades to hide behind. Artemis gave him a two fingered sign asking him to take a look for trouble.

He activated his field and flew into the air. Faint green beams emitted from his eyes as he scanned for energy and heat signatures. A quick look revealed nothing, but he was on his guard. Hawklady was trained in stealth and recon. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't be, so he had to be very cautious. He gave Artemis a hand signal telling her to move forward with caution.

Artemis had just landed on the next platform when she felt a presence behind. She leapt into the air just as an energized bo staff smashed the platform she had been standing on. As she fell she fired three arrows before hitting the ground. Hawklady twirled her bo in front of her deflecting the arrows.

The teenage Thanigarian conjured a fireball with her free hand tossing it up and hitting it towards Artemis. Artemis jumped back and notched two special arrows. She took aim and fired. The arrow heads burst apart revealing heavy duty nets. One missed, but the other snagged her wings and she started plummeting.

A waterspout caught the girl and lowered her to the ground. At the same time Aqualad shot an electrified stream of water at the archer only to be intercepted by Green Lantern JR who formed a protective sphere over the two of them. Aqualad stop spewing the water and tried to smash through with his bare fists joined soon by Hawklady. She had absorbed her wings for easier travel in the jungle and gave the sphere a spinning kick nearly breaking it.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up! If you have a plan I'm open to suggestions," GL JR. strained, as he pushed more energy into repairing his sphere. Sections of the sphere would break off attaching themselves to the other two draining their energy. Aqualad pulled Hawklady back giving her look. The two of them started summoning their elements ready for a convergence attack.

"GL. JR. I have an idea. On the count of three drop the shield and reshape it into a bunch of arrows. With any luck we'll pull this off," Artemis ordered notching another special arrow. GL. JR. did as she asked. On the count of three, he dropped the shield just as a spinning column of fire and water dancing with electricity came charging towards them. His emerald arrows pierced several holes into the oncoming attack weakening it greatly.

GL. JR. found himself yanked out the way from above, as Artemis zip lined down the line she shot earlier. The female archer undid her connection dropping down, swinging her bow smashing through Aqualad's water bearers and cracking his skull. At the same time he cast a glob of green energy solidifying into a clasp pinning Hawklady to a tree just as the simulation ended.

"Not bad, the four of you really worked on trying to read each others body language and anticipating your opponents attack. Aqualad, Hawklady good teamwork combing your attacks. Artemis, that was a good strategy, but next time give your partner a little more heads up. That attack could have caused serious damage if your timing had been off. Green Lantern JR., nicely done. Your constructs are very solid. Alright Wonder Girl, Kid Flash your up."

"Man, we're going to get our butts handed to us. There's no way we can beat those two," Kid Flash moaned as the holographic chamber reset itself. Now they were on loading dock with half built ships and tons of cargo. Black Canary and Red Tornado had been hidden amongst the chaos for an added challenge.

"Be calm, just because they are more experienced doesn't mean we can't win this fight. A warrior never gives up the battle. We should scout the area. I'll look from the air you take the ground. Be careful," Wonder Girl informed him. She took to the air with no wobbles, looking over the area trying to spot their target.

Kid Flash zipped around searching every ship, ever container, every building, but he couldn't find their foes. He sensed Wonder Girl above him. He flashed her a smile shaking his head. His goggles zoomed in as he saw her gesturing frantically before a load Canary Cry caused him to fly into a nearby crate creating an impression.

"Ow, my head how many stars are there in the sky? What the ah!" Kid Flash barely had time to duck as Black Canary kicked high at his head. He side stepped only to be tripped up by her boot. She threw a right hook followed by a left jab damaging his face. She was about to drive her elbow into his chest when he zoomed out of the way. "You can't run away kid! Focus on joining up with your partner because she's not doing to well!"

Wonder Girl was struggling against Red Tornado. Her photon shield only managed to keep the worst of the wind from blowing her right out the sky. She struggled, pushing through trying to get close enough to do hit him, but Red Tornado switched tactics flying under her trapping her in a storm.

"Ahhh!" Wonder Girl tossed her lasso snagging Red Tornado cape pulling herself free. She pressed the button causing lighting to dance around trying to overload his body, but his internal mechanisms were to well insulate. He jerked his cape to the side freeing himself from her grasp.

"Good strategy, but not one that will work really well. You will need to come up with something else if you wish to defeat us," Red Tornado told her in his robotic voice.

"I wasn't trying to beat you just figure your attack pattern out. Let's play tag Red Tornado you're it!" Wonder Girl shouted smashing her fist into one arm denting it. She took off towards the ground where Kid Flash was trying to fight hand to hand against Black Canary and failing miserably. She unfurled her lasso and snagged the boy swinging him into her arms. "Are you okay?"

"I am now beautiful. Whoa watch out!" The two weaved in and around the containers taking cover behind a ship from the Canary Cry and the winds. "You have a plan?"

"Yes, here's what were going to do," she whispered. The two of them jumped out from behind their hiding place switching partners. Kid Flash was able to absorb the winds into his own speed as he ran circles around Red Tornado. Black Canary was finding Wonder Girl a formidable opponent as she deflected her punches and kicks with her bracelets. The girl was maneuvering her somewhere that was for sure.

"You're brilliant when it comes to fighting, but your still have a lot to work on with aiding your partner. For instance this! _Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"_

"I was waiting for that! Now Kid Flash!" Wonder Girl shouted, as she somehow deflected the sound with her bracelets to Kid Flash. He incorporated the sound into his storm before aiming it at Red Tornado blowing his audio circuits. The kids collapsed in exhaustion as the adults grabbed them as the simulation ended.

"So how did we do?"

"Both of you are very good at figuring out your opponents weak spots and turning their strengths against each other. However, there is still the issue of communication to work on," Red Tornado reported.

"Not to mention you need to get your physical strength up and Wonder Girl, I think you would benefit learning to relay a bit less on your weaponry until your more use to it. Alright, all of you did fantastic. This training session has revealed a lot of strengths, but also some weakness that we need to work on. Right now I need to discuss your progress with Batman. All of you go get a snack and relax for now. I want you to discuss what you think you did wrong and what you can do to improve as both individuals and a team."

The three adults watched the kids leave. Batman turned to his colleagues waiting for them to speak first before he gave his assessment on how the training session went. Red Tornado was the first, being inorganic meant he was the most unbiased mentor there. "From my observations, I have noticed that the team has steadily been improving since its conception five months ago. The addition of the four new Cadmus Projects has caused no disruption to the team dynamics. If anything, their addition to the team has strengthened and added to the skill level of the team as a whole. Still, I perceive there are some difficulties that need to work on if the team is to continue functioning within parameters."

"Such as?"

"What Red is getting at is that each of them members are strong individually. The training, we and their mentors have put into them, has raised their skills considerably, but they still have a long way to go before they're at our level. Today's exercise was insightful on many levels. I have to say that Connor and his siblings are far more advance, especially in their areas of their expertise thanks to their upbringing by Cadmus. Though they haven't been together that long their bond allows them to communicate with one another on a level beyond our understanding. Their attempts to share that bond could be seen by the way they fought together, but they really need to socialize a bit more and adjust to working with others not related to them. There still adjusting to having two lives. With time I think all ten of them will surpass our expectations. What did the readout show?" Black Canary inquired.

"Statistically speaking I agree that there has been some improvement, but there are issues that need to be addressed. We need to figure out who should be second in command should Aqualad fall in battle. Superboy needs to get more control over his new powers and Wonder Girl could work on her own strength and flight a bit more. Hawklady should be trained to fight when her wings are absorbed and Green Lantern JR powers are tied to his emotional state. Kid Flash needs to work on his combat skills and I think J'onn should talk to Miss Martian about her shape shifting abilities. She seemed to be losing control. Artemis is doing alright, but I want her to work on trusting others and communication ideas better. I'll have to talk to Robin about his battle tactics."

"What about your son Batboy? Batman I know that this is difficult for you, but he was fine really. His martial arts skills are very advance for someone his age and the way he's adapted that suit to aid him is nothing short of remarkable. Combined with his intellect and memory he could be a serious threat one day. You should really work with him if you're going to send him out. Being the smallest and youngest is a bit of a disadvantage."

"This is why I'm personally supervising his training Canary. When the time is right he'll join them, but not until then. He's not ready to face the dangers of fighting crime. Now about their socialization," Batman said as the three continued their discussion.

The kids were relaxing and talking about school and life in general. They really wanted to get to know each other more, however it was hard for the Cadmus Projects to open up and trust after everything they been put through. Batboy was feeling really down after the training. "Its just he didn't even comment on my performance. What do I have to do to get his attention?"

"Hey, don't worry so much about it. You really were great out there. Better then I was at your age," Robin told him.

"Well he didn't have to yell about my dance practice. I thought the point of us being out of Cadmus was to have normal lives. What's wrong with wanting to be normal?"

"Maybe because our parents fear we aren't ready for being normal. Our adjustment period is still ongoing. Maybe when we're more settled they'll allow us to lead our own lives," Green Lantern JR. remarked.

"That will only happen if we put an end to Cadmus and the Light. Only when they're certain we can't be reclaimed will they back off. To bad I really was looking forward to figuring out the dream. Did you guys have it too?" Hawklady asked. The Cadmus Projects nodded, but the rest of Young Justice looked confused.

"What dream? Hey is this anything like when you two tried contacting Superboy with those ink marks? Are there more Projects out there?" Artemis questioned.

"We're not sure, the dream was incomplete. We saw what could have been two Projects, but with all that's happen we don't want to jump to conclusions. If we get more information we'll act on it until then we'll wait," Superboy said. The rest of the siblings nodded in agreement.

"We trust you; hey I have a great idea. Why don't we try hanging out and doing something fun this weekend and then next week we'll have that sleepover we talked about. Black Canary and Red Tornado did say we needed to socialize more. By hanging out and having fun we'll build team trust and learn something new about the world," Green Lantern JR pointed out. The others agreed and some plans were made for the weekend to have fun with one another.

That night the dream came back, only this time the Projects could make out the first letters on the biopods. The letters were H and F. The kids turned to them and spoke again pleading for help. The dream ended leaving the Projects more confused then ever and praying they would find them before it was too late.


	3. Girl's Night Out

The remainder of the week followed much of the same schedule for Young Justice. They would attend school during the day trying to make friends and figure out a place in the social class system. Afterwards, they would try out different hobbies or interests while doing their homework. Later, there would be family bonding time spent either training or getting to know each other. Every other day was training exercises and team socializing at Mount Justice. Finally the weekend arrived and the Projects couldn't be more excited. This was the weekend they would spend one on one with another team member, having fun and developing important social skills. Then next weekend they would be having their sleepover and nothing, not even missions, would stop them from having fun!

Athena was in the school courtyard once again practicing her dance moves. Since Batman had forbidden her to practice in the training area at Mt Justice, she was determined to practice every chance she got. The music was changing from a pop hit song "Sk8ter Boi" to a slower country song "Everyday You Save My Life." Immediately she stopped her one two kick and punch and started moving slower and with cleaner reverses and sharper arches. As the song came to an end she looked up smiling at a clapping and cheering Sasha.

"_Muy bien mi amiga! Yo mira bonita cuando baliar_!" Sasha exclaimed exhubilently. The social outcast was wearing a GH shirt and leggings with high tops. Her M shaped birthmark was just peeking out from the top of her leggings. "You're a prize pick for making the team if you keep that up girl! What's your secret though for avoiding sweat? You've been at this since free period began and not one drop of sweat has appeared."

"Good genetics Sasha. I'm really am excited and not just for the tryouts! My Mom's friend, Barry Allen and his nephew Wally are coming by after school to hang out with me. I can't wait to spend the afternoon exploring Gateway City. It's my chance to share how much I love our home town with someone else."

"This is the guy from Central City? He must have a good car to get here so fast after school. Then again it is the home of the Flash so maybe all cars are turbo charged. I'm surprised your mom is even letting you hang with a guy. I thought she was totally against the male persona _si_?"

"My Mom doesn't hate guys; she just thinks they're a distraction from training is all."

"Training for what exactly? Dancing and singing or self defense? Your mom seems to lean closer to the later. In her mind being prepared for any danger is vital. So is he cute or what?"

"Sasha!"

"Oh you like him don't you? Is that a blush on your face princess? I have to meet this guy. Just to make sure he won't go breaking your heart. Hey I was just kidding, what's up girlfriend you seem so down now. What's really bothering you?" Sasha asked. The two headed for the girl's locker room so Athena could shower and change after her workout. As soon as Athena was surrounded by steam she asked again, "Are you going to leave me hanging or talk to me. Something is up with you homegirl and I want to know what's in that analytical mind."

Athena pondered the questions as she scrubbed herself clean. Life at home had become somewhat difficult in the last week. Wonder Woman, no Mom, and her had their first real fight yesterday. It started with her and Mom talking about the visit and ended up exploding about everything else.

_The two of them had just finished training in their private gym. Wonder Woman was very impressed with Athena's progress. Her flight was almost perfect and reaction times were up by at least fifty percent. "I'm very proud of you. Your speed, strength, and flexibility have made you formidable warrior. Also you're managing your lasso quite well. For synthetic version of mine it's nearly a perfect match. A few more training sessions my moon and stars and you'll be ready to go on your first real mission."_

_ "Thank you Mom, the training has been intense, but it's been more enjoyable then what White Queen put me through when I was younger. I can't wait to join Young Justice on our first mission. Wally is always saying that the missions they go on are so challenging and fun! Maybe he'll give me some pointers when I see him tomorrow! I'm so excited!" _

_ "Athena, about tomorrow's visit, please don't put to much thought into making it something its not. The Flashes are notorious for being ladies man and I don't want you to get hurt."_

_ "I don't know what you're talking about Mom. Wally has always treated me with respect and he's very funny and kind. He's also smart and practical. I admit he's not the most focused of the team and could learn better manners, but there's nothing wrong with hanging out and getting to know him better."_

_ "If that's all he does, I know his uncle and let me tell you, Barry is just as much a ladies man as he is despite being happily married. They flirt and treat women like they are toys. I trust Barry to handle the job, but I wouldn't want him as a mate. I often wonder how Iris puts up with him."  
><em>

_ "I'm not looking for a mate Mom; I'm looking for a friend. Besides not all men are a crude as you make him out to be. I've read magazine articles and seen documentaries of my father and he's a wonderful person. In fact, he's coming to Gateway City next week, the museum, in fact to donate money for a program. It might be my only chance to meet him," Athena said holding up a magazine cover where a tall, brown haired, green eyed, well dress man was smiling._

_ Wonder Woman took the magazine hiding it. She preferred to ignore the fact that her daughter had a father, and a wealthy one at that. "Athena, you understand you can't talk to the man or you'd risk exposing yourself. Besides even if you were to meet what would you discuss? I'm certain that the man would not be interested in your warrior training and tactical knowledge. Certainly your _interests, _in music, dance, and Disney would make you less impressive."_

"_Why do you constantly make fun of my interests? Is it just because I refuse to be a typical little Amazon? Well I'm not an immortal warrior woman. I want more then that Mom! I want a life full of fun and freedom. If you can't understand that then we have nothing more to discuss!" Athena shouted, locking herself in her room for the rest of the night upset._

Athena came out the shower dressed and took her stuff. The girls were heading to last period. Sasha was giving her a look so she decided to explain. "Mom and I got into a fight. It's so hard for her, she wants me to be exactly like her, but I'm not. I don't see men in the same way she does and her interests are not mine. I'm just afraid she won't let me live my life and make my own mistakes with friends."

"Tell me about it, my society mom is always trying to make me hang with the rich popular girls, and I see no reason to be with those walking trust funds. They are so one dimensional it's astonishing they can walk. I rather hang with a girl with spirit like you. So to help ease your mom's worried thoughts about her precious home schooled naive girl going out in the big bad world, I'll hang out with you and Wally tonight. I have our whole evening planned so don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Sasha, you're the best _amiga_ a _chica_ could have!" The two girls laughed and hugged heading off to final period excited about the evening.

Shania was with the rest of her homeroom painting banners for the upcoming food drive before Thanksgiving break. It was hard work and her long sleeved purple sweater was covered in glops of yellow and brown paint, but it was worth it. She had been partnered with the head of Green Team and Friends of Animal club, Jordana Knight. The petite red head was telling her some interesting facts about her clubs. What she had to say was really sparking her imagination.

"So the Green Team really runs a city wide recycle day program collecting and sorting all sorts of different materials to go to specialized plants before turning them over? What do you do with the money you receive?"

"We use the money to fund more projects, like city beautification. It's a lot of fun repairing and fixing up the older sections of the city. My other club, the FOA, is equally rewarding. Just last week we volunteered at a wildlife center helping injured animals recover before being placed back in the wild. My favorite moment was when we set free the red tail hawk in the nearby State Park. Watching that creature soar was incredible. I wonder if the two Hawks ever talk to them."

"I'm sure they do, after all they must love birds an awful lot. Conversing with avian life is probably the best part of being part bird. Have you ever done anything related to the water? Like visited the ocean?"

"That's to far Shania, but we've cleaned up lakes and rivers. Tell you what, if you're interested in what we do why don't you come to our club meeting next Thursday. See what we're all about it and decided then if you want to join us. We could use someone with your ideals and passion on our side."

"I will thanks! Where's that beeping coming from oh that's mine, I'll be right back!" Shania told her, feeling a warmth spread through her body. It looked like she might have made her first friend outside of Young Justice! Once out of sight she brought her communicator out of her hidden pocket and to her ear. All members of YJ could communicate with one another between phones, emails, and communicator. "This is Hawklady, what's the emergency?"

"Hawklady, its Aqualad."

"Oh Aqualad, I mean Kaldur, its good to hear from you, but you caught me at a bad time. School doesn't get out for another forty five minutes. It will take me fifteen minutes to get home, but then we can go to the State Park for an afternoon of hiking. I'm sure your going to love the cliffs there. They're so white with a mix of dusty gold."

"I'm sorry, but I'm calling to say plans have changed," Kaldur stated hesitantly. He cleared his throat and continued talking to his teammate. "My King has need of my assistance in Atlantis. There are security precautions being installed for the impending birth of our future heir, and I need to prepare myself for a more active role in the heir's life."

"Kaldur, you can't be serious. You promised to spend the day at the park with me. Black Canary and the others said it was vital to our development as individuals and team members to spend a bit of time together. You can't back out from this, please."

"I am greatly sorry, but my King and fellow Atlantians need my assistance. We'll reschedule. I'll see you at Mt. Justice for training," Kaldur told her, before turning off the connection. The hidden Thanigarian cried as she removed the communicator because she knew Kaldur _lied_ about the reason he was backing off, but not the reason why.

"How did you know if he was lying about his motivation?" Hawkwoman asked her daughter later. The family was in their apartment, wings spread, enjoying some Thanigarian delicacies including fried squidlar on a stick. The family didn't have much left from Thanagar, but the tried to share what they had with each other. It was important that Shania embrace her ancestral culture as much as possible.

"Atlantians may be amphibious, but they are more dependent on their gills then they realize. When he was taking a breath, I heard him gasping with the slits vibrating at a hyper rate meaning he was trying to suck in more oxygen then he could to speak. Atlantians only do that when they're too preoccupied with hiding the truth. It's a standard recon. You haven't noticed it before?"

Hawkman and Hawkwoman gave each other a look. They had spent extensive time around Aquaman, but neither had noticed this trait. Their daughter's skills were astounding. "I could contact Aquaman and find out what is really going on if that would help. I'm sure that he has no idea that Aqualad was deceitful to you."

"I don't need help Dad; I need to figure this out on my own."

"Maybe it's for the best after all you two are opposites. Maybe you could spend some time with the other members who are more alike to you. I'm sure if you want you could hang out with your "brother" and Artemis if you want."

"Why can't I go see Kaldur in Atlantis? Aren't League members given special equipment if they need to go there?"

"You're not going underwater we've been through this before. Thanigarians and water do not mix. Our bones are too fragile to handle the pressure. If your wings snap there's a good chance you'll lose your ability to fly and then what?" Hawkwoman snapped.

"Shayera maybe this one time if she's careful she can…"

"I said no Kator! I'm not letting our child suffer even more discomfiture by taking away the one thing that makes her like us!"

"What is that suppose to mean? Is she less like us because of her other abilities? Is that what you're saying? Well, answer me dammit!"

"Of course not! I just think it would be better if she took it slow considering her past is all! I want her to ease into our kind of life."

"You two do realize I am right here!" Shania retorted angrily both parents looking sheepishly at her. "I know that I'm an anomaly and that you don't always agree with what's best for me, but please don't argue in front of me!" the teenager didn't wait for a response and ran into her room collapsing on the bed tired. She could hear her Father wanting to come talk to her, but her Mom stopped him. Suddenly the two got a call from the Watchtower requesting their help. They armed the security system and told her to stay put they be back in a few hours.

Shania waited a few minutes before sneaking out of her room into her parents' bedroom. She went over to the closet feeling around until she found a hidden seam. Prying open the floor she found their secret hiding places for their costumes and stuff. "I know they're being protective and caring, but I can't just sit here. I'm going to Atlantis and finding out why Kaldur doesn't want to see me." Donning her mask, she crept out of the fire escape heading for the transporter. She was going to see her teammate one way or another. She hoped that her sister was having more fun then she was.

It was a little after four thirty when Barry and Wally arrived at the apartment. It didn't take that long with super speed to get from Central City to Gateway, but they had to pretend they drove fast for appearance sakes. Wally was already to have some fun and explore this new city while his Uncle and Wonder Woman talked shop. As they knocked on the door Barry gave him one last warning.

"Remember, this is the first time that Diana has let her daughter out in a normal setting without accompanying her. Try to act like decent gentlemen and not flirt too much with Athena, or so help me there won't be enough pieces to put your foot back together, after Wonder Woman gets through breaking your bones."

"Yeah, yeah, really it's not like I'm an incorrigible influence. Hey Athena its great to see you ag you're not Athena!" Wally exclaimed as the door was opened by a mestiza knock out giving a strange look. "Who are you and what are you doing here!"

"Whoa mouthy much aren't you? Athena mentioned you had estridient tongue, but I thought she was exaggerating a bit. Come on in, the ladies of the house are freshening up so they'll be out in a minute. I'm Sasha Corwrens by the way A.P's _numero una chicka_."

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Corwrens. I'm Barry Allen and this is my nephew Wally. I apologize for his rude behavior. Your accent, Uruguay is it?"

"Argentinean actually, but close. So I hope your ready to have fun tonight Wallace because I planed a fun outing for the three of us."

"Its Wally and what do you mean the three of us!" the teen speedster spluttered. He thought he was going to have some alone time with his beautiful teammate.

"I thought it would be nice if the three of you got to know each other better. After al,l Sasha is my daughter's first friend outside our little club. She's got a good head on her shoulders and won't lead my moon and stars astray," Diana said entering the room in a comfortable looking sweater and slacks and accompanied by Athena in a casual shirt and jeans. She eyed the teenager before giving her daughter one more look. "Are you sure you three are going to be okay?"

"Mom, I'll be fine stop worrying. We're just going to have a little fun. I promise we'll be back by nine. Come on you two, let's go have some fun!" Athena begged, dragging the two of them out the door. Diana turned to Barry who gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Cadmus is still under surveillance so they can't come after her and you've trained her well. No ones going to kidnap her."

"I'm not worried about that, I'm concerned that she is rushing into being a normal teen girl without fully understanding the consequences. Despite how she came into existence, she _is_ an Amazon."

"She is, but she's also still adjusting to what that means. Give her some time and space Diana. She'll figure out who she is. So let's get to business shall we?" Barry asked as the two started talking about League affairs and thoughts about Young Justice.

Meanwhile back with the trio, Wally's eyes were bugging out as Sasha's limo took the kids to their first stop, a magic/paranormal shop. The girl's were chatting about the upcoming tryouts and all he could do is look around. It had a great sound systems, TV even mini bar filled with soda. "Dude, how do you afford something like this?"

"It's easy when your Dad runs one of the most successful investment firms in the city, and add in the money from my Mom's real estate and foundation business. My family is currently ranked in the top five richest families in the city."

"Sasha may have money, but she prefers being true to herself. The girls at school treat her like an outcast because of her mixed ethics and her interests."

"What interests are those?"

"Oh, I'm just into magic and study of the paranormal. My dream is one day to investigate a haunting with the Ghost Hunters; they are like my heroes! You know ghost hunting is much as science as an art. They use real technology like IR cameras, K2 meters, and recorders to investigate. What are you going to tell me there's no such thing as paranormal and magical beings?"

"I'm on the edge when it comes to paranormal, but magic is still a touchy subject. So much of it has been faked or explained away by science how can you really believe that it exists?"

"The same way I believe this birthmark is sign that I'm part of a magical prophecy. Faith! Ah here we are. I hope they have some new books on astral projection and hauntings! Let's go times a wasting!"

They exited the limo entering a cozy shop filled with all sort of items. Sasha was skipping towards the book section going on about astral selves and ghosts in general, while Wally was just trying to keep up. "You're friend is very enthusiastic isn't she?"

"Only when it comes to her interests. I think you two would get along great. I'm sure she liked to hear more about your encounter with magic. It would make her day," Athena giggled. She picked some Greek talismans admiring them before putting them back. "It's nice to have a friend to talk to about normal stuff. We really do have a lot in common. Parents are big shots that are busy, interests are scrutinized, being outcasts. We do compliment each other."

"Glad you found a friend, but it must be hard not telling her truth. There are so many people I wish I could share my secrets with, but I can't. I mean how do you even begin to explain where you came from and about your powers? "

"What are you two gossiping about now? Are you playing What If with him? Athena and I like to play What If when we're imagining what our lives could be like. I like to imagine I can astral project or teleport. Athena says if she had powers she want to be an Amazon not that I blame her. She has the look of one and everyone respects Wonder Woman. You probably want super speed coming from Central City."

"Yeah all you guys there want to rush through life at super speed you forget that life happens in slow motion."

"Ha, that was a good joke. So this place you come here often? I have to say that ghost hunter's equipment looks like the real deal. Although I would include a geophone in the lot to pick up vibrations."

"You are smart! Maybe they'll have one at the museum. Let's go," Sasha encouraged. The three of them headed off to have some more fun before the night was over.

Meanwhile, Shania was pulling on her wetsuit and oxygen tank just outside the transporter. A special code had to be given when going to Atlantis because of the danger, but nothing was deterring her from going to the capital, Posidionious, of the underwater nation. "Watch out my leader. You're about to learn why you don't upset a Thanigarian. Okay take me to Atlantis."

At the teleporter under the water, Garth and Tula were practicing advance water sorcery installing new wards over the transporter, incase of an invasion. The two lovers were happy that Kaldur was back for the weekend helping the King out with the defense shield, but both had detected something amiss with their friend. They had heard about the recent adventures from the surface and were wondering if that's what was distracting him, but it seemed more personal in nature.

"Kaldur seemed preoccupied when he arrived today don't you think? Normally he's very pleased that the King is teaching him a new technique or regaling each other with tales of bravery, but today something was off. I feel that he's hiding something from us. What do you think Garth?" Tula asked, forming a triple layer ward around the transporter.

"Kaldur hasn't been himself since his last visit. I know our relationship hurt him, but I thought he was over it and moved on. I think he's still hurting and that he's avoiding something on the surface world. What I don't know," Garth told her. Suddenly both of them watched in disbelief as the portal activated and they heard someone materializing. "No one was supposed to come from the surface world today!"

Garth got ready to attack as the light faded away, but Tula shoved him out of the way seeing the portal malfunctioning. It was crackling and sparks were shooting out, as it rematerialized a female with wings without her oxygen tank. The girl was struggling to breathe, panic apparent in her eyes. The two young sorcerers quickly cast a bubble spell, encasing the female in a sphere and draining the water. The winged female fell unconscious and limp as the two moved in closer.

"I don't believe it, I know her! She's a member of Kaldur's team! She's one of the new members who were kept underground. The artificial children as the King noted. She's very pretty for a winged being."

"She must have come here to speak with Kaldur. I knew he was hiding something! He probably was supposed to meet her and when he canceled she came here to find him. This is not like Kaldur at all!"

"Agreed, but right now she's needs attention. Take her to the Queen. I shall find our King and friend. He's got a lot of explaining to do to everyone."

On the opposite side of Atlantis, the King was watching his protégé closely. Kaldur was not acting like his calm and collective self. He was much quieter and lost in thought making small mistakes with his casting that needed to be corrected. Finally the silence was too great and the King addressed the whale in the seabed so to speak. "Kaldur, I'm pleased that you are eager to expand your knowledge on our battle strategies and protection wards yet I can't help sensing that something is bubbling you. That is the third time I've had to correct your security seal in the last hour."

"Apologies my King, I will try harder to stay on task. The security of the capital is most prudent. We only have a few months before Queen Mera gives birth. After Black Mantas' surprise attack, we can't be too cautious."

"I agree that security is important, but so is taking your responsibility for you team's efficiency. Black Canary contacted me about your progress over the last week. What she told me was very attention-grabbing."

"I'm sure it was satisfactory my King. My entire team worked hard this week learning about each others strengths and weakness. Our team ups have produced unusual, but powerful results depending on the team ups. I believe that we are tapping into our full potential at last."

"True, but what Black Canary and Red Tornado stressed was the importance that this team participating in social bonding exercises. Even I did bonding activities with League members when I joined to build up trust and respect. As teenagers dealing with many challenges both in your personal and professional life it's vital that you bond with all members of your team. That Hawks called me before they left on their mission. Was there a reason that you abandon your duty to their child?"

"I didn't abandon my duties sir you asked that I come assist."

"You could have told me you had plans, Hawklady was visibly upset when she heard you lying on the communicator. Kaldur, the girl might have inherited her parent's fierce attitude, but she's still fragile after what she's lived through. She and the other Projects need stability and structure to help them adjust to their new lives. What is it about her that made you break a promise?"

"My King, it is difficult to put into words exactly. I feel more attached to her then I should be. Relationships between teammates don't work out so well and besides we are opposites. She is a winged warrior who soars in the sky talking to birds and conjuring fire. I am an underwater specialist who controls water and talks to fish. It can't work between us."

"Maybe or maybe the heart wants what the heart wants." Before he could continue Garth found them and told them what had happened. Aquaman immediately ordered repairs to the transporter and the three of them swam towards the palace's only dry room.

Queen Mera and Tula were helping winged warrior, who had regained consciousness. They casted a breathable bubble suit around her after she absorbed her wings making it easier to swim. After making sure there was no damage the three of them were just talking about how foolish Shania had been. Shania was looking down at the coral floor embarrassed.

"You could have been killed child or seriously maimed. Did you think your plan through before doing something so reckless? What would your family and friends do if you got seriously hurt or died? Did you think about how you're parents would feel?"

"Maybe they would stop fighting about me then. Ever since I came into their lives I feel I've ruined them. They were Midway's greatest treasure and now they aren't doing as much because they're to busy protecting me. I feel as if I'm beings smothered by the attention. The only time I feel at peace is when I'm surrounded by animals and nature."

"I know how you feel, sometimes the pressure of being a water sorceress is too much for me and I just need to get away. Still I wish I had your parents and family. I'm an orphan. What's it like with such a large family?" Tula inquired.

"My big brother Connor is so protective and brave, but fearful at times. Lucas is so logical and humble it's scary and little Terry can be such a child at times, but my sister Athena is so sweet. I really do love them and my team, but it's so challenging!"

"Think about how they feel child. As a mother to be I have nine months to prepare for the journey of lifetime and I'm fearful I will not do so well even with my experience with Tula and Kaldur. Your parents didn't have any time to prepare for you and are learning as they go. My husband has told me they say wonderful things about you and they enjoy spending time with you. True they may not feel the same way as you do about nature and animals, but give them a chance. Ah my husband, Kaldur it is good to see you both," Queen Mera lectured before swimming over to kiss her husband.

"I'm honored that you came to visit our humble city young Thanigarian knowing your species aversion to water. I'm sorry for the way you arrived. We didn't know that the transporter was malfunctioning."

"No need to apologize your Majesty. I should have alerted someone that I was coming and checked the system beforehand. I'm sorry if I scared your subjects."

"Apology accepted. You're parents don't know you are here do they? I will have to inform them about your little adventure. I'm sure they will have words to share with you. Until the transporter is fixed, perhaps you would like a tour of the city? Kaldur and his friends would be happy to show you around."

"Of course my King. Come Shania, there is much to see," Kaldur said hesitantly as they left the palace and began the tour. Kaldur was visibility nervous hoping he didn't unintentionally hurt his teammate and friend further.

Back in Gateway, the teens were having a great Friday night. After their shopping expedition they had toured the science museum arguing and laughing about the different methods used in unconventional science. Then the limo took them to dance and karaoke club where the kids took turns showing their moves. Athena's nemesis Alyssa and Lindsey showed up to spoil their fun, but one quick speed by sent them out the door. Now Wally was enjoying his fifth shake as he and Sasha watched Athena on stage singing and dancing. Wally slurped the last of his shake letting out a sigh of satisfaction. "She's good isn't she?"

"_Mi_ _amiga tengo los dotes cuando la musica y bailar_," Sasha replied. "I have no doubts that she'll make the Angels, the only thing that could hold her back is her own uncertainties. I've tried to build up her confidence, but something's holding her back."

Wally knew what was holding her back, fourteen years of painful training and harsh conditioning with only a few short weeks of freedom. Athena was a brave and valiant warrior who worked hard to control her powers and was striving to make a life for herself. Sasha was proof she was slowly succeeding, but from the amount of tension he saw back at that apartment coupled with past conversations he knew that it was taking everything in her to survive the adjustment period. "I know there have been painful tribulations for her in the past and she's working to get past them. It's a lot for a teen to deal with."

"True, especially for one who's been sheltered like her. You know when I look her in the eyes I see pain, but that all disappears when she's up there performing. I just wish her mother could see that. Oh a duet! Go on go sing with her!"

"What I don't sing, except in the shower, hey what are you! Um, hi ok um what are we singing?" Wally said scratching his head nervously as the lyrics started scrolling by.

"Follow my lead okay it will be alright. Folks this is our closing number I hope you like it! This song is special to me. I know not all of you are fans of Disney, but I hope you like this one. _Feels Like Home!"_

_Funny how it turns out,_

_That everything can change,_

_What I feel right now,_

_Is not the same as yesterday,_

_There's more than I imagined,_

_Deep inside my heart,_

_The motions that I never knew,_

_And this is just the scar,_

_So many things I've been missin', _

_Not watchin', But,_

_That was all in the past,_

_Now I realize,_

_There's so much more to learn,_

_I'm ready for the world,_

_Not scared of letting go,_

_Now I realize,_

_There's so much more to feel,_

_And my heart knows it's real,_

_The part of me so long forgotten,_

_Is calling and this feels like home,_

_Home, home, feels just like home, home._

Sasha watched as the two sang together smiling. She laughed as Wally stumbled with the words and generally butchered the song, but it was great to see Athena was smiling and giggling helping them out. By the time the second chorus came around the two were in synch with one another. She was trying not to laugh to death when Wally fell off the stage and got tangled in with the karaoke equipment. "That was more fun then pretending to be interested in my dad's quarterly reports! I hate to break up such a good time, but we do need to get going. It will be nine soon."

"Sasha's right we should get going. Stop struggling Wally you're making it worse. There you're free. You're uncle will be laughing so hard when we tell him about this."

"Let's not and pretend we did okay?" Wally suggested, but he was happy to see Athena smiling so much. This was definitely a good outing he got to see more of her personality. She wasn't just smart, caring and strategical she was giddy, funny, and curious. Sasha dropped them off a block from Athena's apartment letting the "lovebirds" talk a bit.

"That was the most fun I've ever had! My old Handler would never let me have so much fun! This was a good idea to socialize and get to know each other a bit more. You really are a good friend to stand by me and make a fool of yourself," Athena mentioned happily.

"Anything for you beautiful. I know your life hasn't been easy, but I want to show you that life can be a lot of fun even when you're not saving the world," Wally told her. They entered the apartment and were met by their anxious family members who wanted to hear all about their outing.

Under the water Shania was having the time of her life swimming amongst dolphins, fishes and other sea life, chatting happily with Tula. She was a good tour guide pointing out interesting sights and giving detailed explanations and was happy to hear stories about the sky and Thanagar from Shania. Though she had never been to her ancestral home, her parents would spend an hour at night sharing stories of the planet, making Shania feel connected with her ancestral home. Maybe one day she actually go to Thanagar.

The boys were a little bit behind; making sure no one bothered them. Garth was still trying to understand his friend's earlier actions. "I don't understand why you would cancel with her. Atlantis may be my home, but spending the day under the sun and seeing the beauty of the land sounds pretty nice."

"Our King required our assistance and I was happy to help. I am hero, but my first duty lies with protecting Atlantis and its people."

"Skip the formalities, the only reason you blow off hanging with a friend from the surface world, is you're afraid that you'll get attach or are you already? You are aren't you? Kaldur it's wonderful that you have found someone else other then Tula," Garth told his best friend.

"Garth, romance on teams is greatly discouraged and I'm not sure how I feel about her. As I told our King, she is a brilliant fighter and has vast knowledge on a variety of techniques. She's a much needed asset with her medical knowledge, but that doesn't mean I like her."

"Boys stop gossiping back there and come see this! Shania is amazing!" Tula exclaimed. The boys swam over to some of the underwater smoke columns. Liquid fire was spewing out the top sliding down towards the city. The alien girl pulled out her bo extending it to the full length and releasing the blade. Faster then the eye could see she sliced the tubes in half releasing the full fiery fury that she redirected away. The three water beings cooled all the lava off transforming into rock.

"That's was so cool! We've learned protection spells, but none of us could have pushed the fire away. Do all Thanigarians have that power?"

"No, its one of her unique talents that makes her special."

"Thanks for the compliment Kaldur. Your home is beautiful and full of life. I can't believe anyone would want to harm this incredible place. Coming here has made me more determined to join the Green Team at school."

"Green Team? But the ocean is blue."

"Kaldur, it's a group dedicated to helping the environment and animals even. I was talking to the club's president Jordana when you called and lied to me. Why did you do that? Was it some kind of leadership test?"

"Shania, I never meant to hurt you, I just I thought you would be okay if we put off until another weekend is all."

"Have you forgotten the reason Black Canary and Red Tornado wanted us to spend time together? I have spent all, but the last few weeks of my life underground being trained to kill the ones who gave me life. To be used as tool for a war I didn't want to be in. You knew all that and helped my brother Connor out, the same with my other siblings and our friends, but for me you treat as if I'm a plague. Tula told me about what happened between you and her. How could you think I would do that to you when I'm still learning about the world at large?"

"I don't know, I was wrong to treat you as such. I'm sorry."

"At least your man enough to admit it!" Garth remarked.

"We should return to the transporter. Night has fallen on the surface would and you need to get back home. I hope that you visit again sometime," Tula said. The group returned to the portal where the King was waiting for them. Garth and Tula said their good byes returning to the palace to speak with Queen Mera.

"Hawklady, Shania, I hope you had a good visit. I promise next time Kaldur will not be distracted from his duties to accompany you on your outing. Isn't that right?"

"Yes my King. I was thinking I should escort you back to ensure the transporter is working smoothly. Is that alright?"

"That's fine with me. My parents are going to be so mad when I see them. I wasn't supposed to come here. Oh well I guess I'm going to learn more about grounding. Should we go?" The two left and reappeared in Midway no problems. Kaldur was good as his word and took her home. After making sure she was safe he promised to see at the next training session.

It was later that night at both girls were asleep in their beds exhausted by the day's events and their parents reactions. Athena's mother was happy she and Wally hadn't done anything, but was still on the fence about the whole performing gig. Shania's parents were angry and wanted to kick her butt, settled for a promise she wouldn't pull another stunt like that again. As both girls' slept their inkmarks sprang to life and they felt their minds link with another Project, the female that had been calling out to them.

_A little girl was kicked across the floor, blood dripping from her head wound. She rolled out the way and fired a compressed arrow from a wrist launcher. Her target gurgled as the arrow nicked an artery in the neck letting the subject drop dead from blood loss._

_The scene changed; the girl was older disassembling and reassembling what appeared to be a gadget of some sort. Her skin was darker and most of her face save for her eyes were missing. The girl brought up a can of arsenal to her face spraying it. Immediately her face came off._

_The girl was locked in a prison cell screaming as a transformation took place. Black fur rippled down her arms and legs. A loud pop was heard as three inch claws popped out of her feet and hands. As fangs and whiskers appeared on her face she sank to the ground unconscious. "Help me sisters. Help me."_

The girls' fell out of bed panting and in pain as if they had transformed. First thing in the morning they needed to contact their siblings and friends about what they had seen.


	4. Boys Day In

Saturday morning was clear and sunny, with a crisp breeze blowing through the air. It was the perfect day to have some fun, but at the moment Connor was in bed catching up on his sleep. He would have to get up soon to help his grandparents with the chores and finish bringing in the harvest, but for the moment he was having a good dream about flying. Unbeknownst to him he was talking his sleep. "The body is sacred; the heart is an organ that doubles as a muscle, for blood that flows through our ever present veins,"

A giggle intruded upon his sleep. Cracking open an eye he saw the outline of a figure hovering over his bed. With a surprise yelp he rolled out of bed swinging at the figure only to miss and create a large hole in the floor and his fist getting stuck. Sadly this wasn't the first time.

"Sorry! Hello Megan, you shouldn't have been hovering of him like that. I arrived a few minutes ago because you said to get here super early. Your grandparents told me to get you up and I was listening to you talk and it was so strange that I giggled. So then you attacked and, oh let me help you. There, oh dear, what are we going to do about the hole?" Megan rambled uncertainly.

"It's fine, Grandpa will fix it later. Next time you want to get me up try shaking me or turning on my alarm. So what do you think about the farm so far? Different than living at Mt. Justice huh?" Connor asked heading to his closet to get on his clothes.

"Yeah, I never have seen so many fields and wide open spaces before! The farms back on Mars are quite a bit different, mostly because they're underground. Oh, wait let me turn around okay. So what was it that you were talking about in your sleep? It sounded really strange, but also kind of deep."

"What you are you talking about? I don't talk in my sleep."

"Yeah, you do. You were saying something about the heart being a muscle and blood in veins. What's wrong are you okay?"

Connor was twitching a bit, shocked and embarrassed that she heard him talking. He really wasn't ready to share the truth about what he was talking about. It was personal. "It was nothing, just a random dream. Come on its time for breakfast."

Breakfast was both fun and embarrassing as the Kent's pestered Megan about her life on Mars, what she liked about Earth, and her thoughts about Connor. He was blushing so badly that he just grabbed her hand and leading her outside. "I'm going to go feed the animals and help store the harvest. We'll see you later!"

"Ah young love, he's just like Clark at that age. Easily embarrassed by us," Martha mused.

"Well, at least he has good taste in girls. Megan seems nice just a bit scatter brain. Well I better fix that hole in the floor and then finish harvesting the crops. You are going to be okay by yourself in town?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I'll be back in a few hours."

Martha grabbed her purse and the keys to the truck. As she was leaving she had to hide a smile at the sight in the chicken yard. Megan had gotten feed all over her body and was now under a mass of chickens with Connor struggling to shoo them away. It was an adorable sight to behold. She would have to tell Clark about it later. His son really was super.

Meanwhile in Gotham, Alfred was in the Batcave attempting to convince Bruce to take a day off and spend it with the boys. Terry had been begging for days to go the park and today they were going to spend the entire day, just relaxing and having fun. Alfred had been hoping to make it a family event, but it looked like he was going to lose this battle.

"Sir, I understand that League requires much of your attention, but wasn't it you who insisted that, the former Projects and the rest of Young Justice, spend time bonding? Master Terry has been begging to have a day at the park and it would be nice if you two spent more time together. He really needs to get know his father and you need to learn more about your son."

"We spend enough time together Alfred. I would love to join you, but there is the pressing matter with the League right now. Trying to find out more information about the Board of Light, which Terry mentioned, will go a long way in protecting him from harm. If half the data they collected from Europea AgricoStars is to be believed, the Light might be behind more than half the criminal enterprises going on."

"That does sound important Master Bruce, but what about your promise to the boy? He's been here nearly a month and has yet to really open up to us. You promised him a normal life and then don't keep that promise. Have you forgotten the boy has a perfect memory? He recalls everything that has ever happened to him. He knows what you promised, and when he sees's you breaking that or disapproving of the actions he takes when it comes to being a hero, it hurts him deeply. You need to form a better bond with him otherwise keeping him safe won't matter if his heart is broken."

Batman was quite for a while taking into account what he said. He knew what Alfred was saying was true. Terry was just a little kid who needed some guidance and love, but it was hard on Batman. This child may be his flesh and blood, but his talents made him a difficult person to approach. There were times he acted superior to him and then others when his true age showed. The same applied to how fast he was developing his skills as an active member of Young Justice. He had many reasons for trying to keep Terry's superhero progression slow and one of them was he afraid of how much the child could surpass him; even he only admitted that to himself.

"Right now the mission with the League will have to take precedence over a day off, but I promise Alfred that tomorrow the family will spend time together. We could go to the movies or something. Will you tell the boys I'm sorry?"

"Very well Master Bruce, but I urge you to rethink your priorities. The boy needs you more then either of you care to admit," Alfred told him. He watched Batman take his leave and went back upstairs nearly tripping over Terry, who was waiting by the clock. He was dressed in his causal clothes with his duffel and a big book that appeared to be about advance criminology techniques. He looked up at Alfred anxiously, his eyes asking the question. "I'm sorry Master Terry, but your father has left on a mission for the League. He promises to return for an outing tomorrow."

Terry's shoulders slumped and he looked so downcast. "I don't understand! Why doesn't he want to spend time with me Alfred? The only time we spend together is training and even then he doesn't give me a lot of compliments. Am I really that much of a disappointment?"

"Master Terry, never think you're a disappointment to your father. Though he doesn't show it often he cares greatly for you and is proud of how well you're doing in your training. You carry both names quite well. Well we better find Master Dick, the day has begun and I for one wish to enjoy this nice weather while we still have it," the old man told the child. He lead the kid back into the foyer hoping that Master Bruce would come to his senses soon enough.

Artemis was tapping her foot impatiently, as she waited outside Lucas home for him. She had taken the transporter to the little cozy town, telling her mom she would be back later. She had to admit she never suspected that Green Lantern would live so modestly. It was a simple one story adobe. Finally the door opened and Lucas came out with his pack. "About time you got here. I feel like I've been standing here for an hour."

"It's only been twenty minutes Artemis, donut? These pastries are very good."

"Yeah, I love longjohns myself. So where are your folks? Taking care of intergalactic trouble?"

"Hardly, Uncle Hal is in Coast City; testing out a new stealth plane that has cloaking abilities and can divide itself into two parts. Dad's at his firm, he's an architect. Right now, he's in charge of redesigning City Hall which is in need of serious renovation."

"Your dad's an architect? How does he keep a job considering he doesn't wear a mask?"

"The green element which we derive our power from, has the potential to distort the visions of others by playing with their synaptic functions. It's the reason I could go out on missions without a mask."

"Hmm interesting, I never would have guessed. So what's in the pack? Does it have to do with our little adventure today? I hope it's not something stupid. I have enough stupidity dealing with Wally."

"Wally, I admit can be a bit eccentric, but he has a good heart. We have had many discussions about different subjects. He has many fascinating theories about the Light. I doubt most of them are true, but it is nice to talk to someone about my former life. As to your inquiry, I hope going to the Community Center is not stupid."

"Sounds like fun. Maybe they have an archery range." The two teens took the bus downtown. Twenty minutes later they arrived. Lucas was a perfect gentlemen helping her off the bus and opening the door. There was a lot of activity going on. They passed a gym where kids were playing basketball. They called out to Lucas to join them, but he declined heading further into the building.

"What's the matter terrible at basketball?"

"So stereotypical a black child should like basketball, there is no law that says I have to play sports. What I'm about to show you is something I haven't shared with my family yet. My Dad might understand, but he might not," Lucas said stopping in front of door marked Art Studio. He opened the door and they step inside.

Artemis was shocked by how many people were here doing lots of different art projects. Little kids were in the corner finger painting, adults were making collages, and some were working with clay to make pottery. Lucas was heading to a cornered off section where people were carving sculptures out of wood. The instructor, a middle age Jamaican woman, smiled when she saw Lucas. "Lucas! It so nice of you to come back, I was beginning to wonder if you'd been scared off. Who is this exquisite creature?"

"My name is Artemis Crock, and I appreciate if you didn't call me creature alright?"

"Lucas, your friend here needs to relax a little man otherwise her pretty face will mar no?"

Lucas gripped the archer's wrist pleading silently with her to keep her temper and hot tongue in check. "Truer words have been spoken Carla. Are we too late for the class?"

"No, you're right on time dear. Just get your piece and set up your table. I'm sure you're friend would care to join us isn't that right?"

"Depends. What kind of class is this?"

"It's an art class of course, I teach wood carving and metal work to a variety of students. Lucas, here, is a bit of a rising star with a unique endowment when it comes to giving wood life. That piece on the wall was his first carving and can you belief he finished that in only two days?" Carla asked, pointing to a shelf where some pieces were on display. Artemis found her eyebrows receding into her hairline as she took the piece in stock. It was a completely polished replica of a Green Lantern's lantern. It was beautifully stained and seemed to give off a glow. "Impressive isn't it? For a first time student to produce such a beautiful piece he must have some kind of hidden talent yes?"

"I'll say. Well if Green can do it so can I!" Artemis stated, determined not to be outdone. This actually seemed like fun and didn't seem to be that different then making her arrows. She got a piece of wood, some safety goggles and tools, and took her seat next to Lucas. He had what appeared to be a half finished face, but she couldn't be sure.

"Alight class as you know last week we started carving the pieces that are supposed to represent our souls. Some of you have chosen to carve your inner totem and others objects that have a strong tie to you. Today we will continue with our lesson by learning how to carve with the grain using just the edge of the chisel. You need to be carful because if you make on mistake the whole design could be ruined. Gently pick up the chisel and lay it flat against the wood until it lines up with the grain. Gently gently move it forward peeling away the first layer of wood. Good not to fast and not too much."

Artemis was trying to open, but her chisel wasn't working. Try as she may she couldn't get it to shave off the wood. She was easily becoming frustrated when someone put their hands over hers and guided them. "You're forcing it, art can't be forced, it has to flow naturally. Picture in your mind what you want to emerge from the wood and it will happen. Okay?"

"Thanks for the advice," she gave him a grin. She did as he instructed and was rewarded by the chisel scraping away the first layer. She pumped her fist and ducked her head as Carla gently rebuked her. Then they both went back to work enjoying the lesson and wondering what they would be creating by the end of the day.

Back in Kansas, Conner was attempting to teach Megan how to shoe a horse and it wasn't going that great. He had messed up a few times himself, but now he had the hang of it. The horse was acting skittish around Megan not trusting her alien smell. "Easy Rain, I'm almost done. Can't you use your telepathy to calm her down?"

"Whoa; ah telepathy really doesn't work that well on non telepathic animals. On Mars most of the animals are telepathic and easier to control- whoa; steady. Man I never knew Earth animals could be so strong,"

"Yeah she's over two thousand pounds of trouble. Okay get the brushes over there and started combing her fur okay? So what do you think of farm life so far? Not much excitement here huh?" Connor asked as he gently brushed the mare's fur and detangled her tail.

"Oh, I don't know, its different then Mars that's for certain, but I like the fresh air and the smells are different. At least here you're not sitting on a sofa watching static all the time. Hey, be nice!"

"Yeah, don't pull too hard or she'll bite. Once we're done here we have to go get the cows and give them their afternoon milking. I'm beginning to wonder if the reason my Father moved to the city was to avoid the muddiness around here," Connor whined. Suddenly he stiffened and touched bales of hay, lifting them in the air with his TK, and was about to hurl them when dropped them all over the place. Rubbing his head he called out, "I know you're there Ms. Lang; you can come inside."

"Well, I was wondering when you were going to invite me in. As to your earlier comment, Clark loved growing up here, but he's always had itchy feet wanting to be on the move so to speak. Hello, you must be Megan; Connor's mentioned you quite a few times although he never told me you had such a beautiful complexion."

Megan blushed scarlet and started twitteling her fingers. She could sense no hostility from this woman only amusement and general kindness. "I didn't mean to embarrass you child, I was giving you a compliment. I wish I could design outfits that could change at will like you can. Oh, forgive me, my name is Lana Lang, an old dear friend of Connor's father. Normally I would be traveling the world showing my newest collections, but I have serious block of creativity so I came home to recharge and help your friend adjust to life in Smallville."

"It's fine, really Ms. Lang, its just we don't really wear clothes back on Mars. Oh hello Megan! I didn't mean it like that! What I mean is oh!"

"Why are you here Ms. Lang? Do you have a message from my Father?"

"No, sorry I don't, I just came because your grandparents wanted to share lunch. So why don't we all have some grub and then, Connor, maybe you'll be willing to share whatever secret your keeping and don't deny it. Your ears wiggle when you're trying to keep something to yourself just like Clark."

"Really, I never noticed that before," Connor muttered as the two followed Lana back to the house. This day was getting better and better by the second.

In Gotham Dick was watching his brother, trying to figure out why a kid that was so frantic to come to a place to play hadn't really played. They had arrived at the park earlier and Terry had immediately headed to the equipment scanning the crowd as if he was looking for someone and was disappointed when he didn't find them. He played for awhile on the slide and monkey bars and even got on the merry go round. But after eating the picnic lunch all he was doing was sitting under a tree reading.

"Dick, keep your head in the game already! That's the fifth pass you missed! You're little bro is fine don't worry about him. Your butler is keeping an eye on him," his friend Adam told him, passing the ball back to him. Dick had met up with his school friends and they had gotten a little three against three going on.

"I shouldn't leave him alone. He really wanted to come here and,"

"And what read? Come on he's a genius he'll make his own entertainment. We're losing so focus!"

Terry watched his brother, taking note of how he seemed to incorporate his natural limberness into his shots. He brought the book down just enough to see Alfred tidying up lunch. He tried to return to his book, but he couldn't concentrate. His entire detective work and snooping said the persons of his interest would be here today! Where were they?

That's when heard a girl's laugh and a mother's chiding behind him. He moved over to the bushes and his breathing nearly stopped. There was a family consisting of a red haired woman with her husband who had brown hair, glasses, and a mustache. There was an older teen, about sixteen, with auburn hair in green looking grumpy and a little girl his age that resembled her mother. She had two playmates with her; a strawberry blond girl and a blond hair boy. They were the people he'd been waiting for.

"Don't go to far Madison! We have to leave in an hour and half!" the woman called out.

"Don't worry I won't! Come on Michael, Rose, let's play!"

"Okay, but you can't be the captain of the starship this time!" Michael shouted.

"Yeah and I want to be the first officer!" Rose demaded. The three of them were soon involved in their play they didn't notice Terry watching him. That was until Madison older brother saw him and threw him out of the bush.

"Okay, you little punk. Why were you spying on my little sister huh?"

"Matthew Lawrence McGinnis stop harassing that poor kid! I taught you better then that!" Warren McGinnis scolded his son. His wife helped Terry up and brushed off the dirt. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yes um, thank you, I didn't mean to spy, I just um,"

"Hey, I know you! Aren't you Mr. Wayne son from England? I heard you're like a genius at that Gotham Academy," Michael said coming over.

"Believe me; it's not that hard to pass school there; I bet your public one is on par with it. Yes, my name is Terry. I didn't mean to spy, it's just I was watching you play and I was wondering if I could perhaps join you?"

"Wait a minute, the kid of the richest man in Gotham wants to hang with commoners? Are you serious?" Rose exclaimed, before Madison punched her in the arm. "Ow."

"Sure, we're playing Star Trek adventures. You could be the science officer and help us save a planet for splitting in two," Madison told him. Terry smiled and soon was chasing after the trio of kids acting his age for the first time ever. Both Dick and Alfred took notice of this when they finally found him and were wondering if this was the reason he wanted to come to the park.

Meanwhile, Lucas and Artemis were taking a break from carving. It was a lot harder then Artemis had ever imagined. Learning which knives and chisels were best for what wood was a difficult task. Sanding the wood was also very messy and she was thankful for her glasses. She kept feeling like she had shavings in her mouth. The two were outside enjoying a late lunch along with the rest of the class.

"Pwhe, I swear I still have scraps in my mouth. How do you manage to make it looks so easy? Are you using your powers to help you?"

"Hardly, it would be noticeable that I was using green energy to shape things. My file says that I might have a latent psiconic talent, which is the reason my constructs turn real, but it's different when I work with my hands. When I touch the wood I hear it calling to me about what it wants to be. The tools feel right in my hands and I just know what to do. Do you feel that same way when you're creating arrows?"

"Yeah I kind of do. My arrows are more then just tools I used. My Dad use to tell me they are an extension of who we really are. Silly huh?"

"Not at all, tell me what's it like having a mother? I have yet to meet mine and I'm very nervous. I can recite the laws of several countries and enforce punishments to failures, which I have done in the past, but I'm afraid to face my Mother. What if she rejects me? I've read all about her exploits both professionally and heroically. She's perfect in every way and I'm just me. I'm already struggling to fit in with my Father and Uncle. They're more concerned with what the Guardians will think about me or training me to realize I have other interest."

"Like being an artist huh? I guess it would be hard to talk to them about what matters to you. I don't know much about your mom, but I doubt she hates you. My Mom, I love her so much, but she doesn't really understand me, not anymore. As far as mom's go she's typical; really she's always trying to make my life better for me. She believes that my future lies outside of Gotham and that my "hobby" is either going to save or be the end of me. I think me being interested in archery reminds her to much of my Father. He hurt her bad, he hurt me and my sister bad too," Artemis admitted. she couldn't quite believe she was telling Lucas this. She never talked about her family before.

"Was that because of his underground links to League of Shadows and such? Was he pissed your Mom, the former Tigress, got caught nearly exposing them both? That he was so bad he caused your sister Jade to run away? Was that when your stepdad, as you like to think of him as, Green Arrow, stepped in to help you become a double agent? What the- hey point that somewhere else!" Lucas growled as Artemis shoved an arrow tip against his throat. Her brown eyes were narrow and her breathing was erratic. "Nerissa put that down now!"

Artemis was so surprised to hear her "first" name she dropped the arrow. She stumbled backwards and started to run off. Lucas shocked by her actions, used his powers to discreetly trip her up in a jump rope. He bent down to help her up, but she swatted away his hand. "Get away from me!"

"Nerissa, Artemis, I apologize if I betrayed your trust. I just I thought that if told you what I knew, it would help you tell me more about families. I never meant to upset you."

"How do you even know any of that stuff? Batman and Green Arrows swore nobody would find out about my past! That was our deal!"

"Did you forget what Terry and I went through to set up believable paper trails for ourselves? We took to reading the entire teams' files to help us integrate ours properly. Your file was there and I apologize for reading it, but it was full of useful tips for faking information based on real facts. I swear by my oath, that only Terry and I saw that information, and we won't reveal any of it. I just- it was stupid to think that telling you would make you open up more to me," Lucas said, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

Artemis picked herself up and gave the boy a half smile. Looking at his face reminded her of how she felt when she was first approached by both her Fathers. He really was just trying to figure out how to relate to people and families. Also, the burden of carrying her secret was crushing her. She had to share it with someone. "Well for one thing there is a reason I go by my middle name. I hate Nerissa. My mom named me that and I was teased endlessly by kids until first grade. That's when my dad started teaching me how to use the bow. People feared and respected Artemis, a hell of a lot more then Nerissa. I was thinking of legally changing the order of my name some day."

"Names do give power and it strange how perfectly legal it is to simply change ones name, by having people calling you by your middle name, until it becomes norm. Was your father loving or demanding like mine?"

She sighed as she remembered her father. "A bit of both, I wasn't aware of his underground connections for the longest time until his life caught up with him. My Dad, the Sportsmaster. started off as petty crook robbing stores and sports events before he realized the big money was in hunting down people and information. He perfected the art of being a powerful mercenary and middle man. With my Mom's help they were nearly unstoppable. He was testing me my whole life preparing me for taking over his life one day At first it was fun, but it hurt my mom locked up in prison knowing I was becoming cold and distant. The only reason she's in the wheelchair is because they were fighting after a job and she didn't see the car coming. I swore after that I would try to do something right. Ollie, he and my parents knew each from college and mutual friends. When my Dad finally left, and I went solo, he would help me with my training and he became like a second father. Then I was approached about the possibility of becoming a double agent. He knew that my Dad was still in touch with me, so we decided that I would feed him just enough truth about Young Justice and the League, so in return I get helpful information we could use to bring him and the Light to justice. I love him, but my Dad needs to be in jail. I just thought for once maybe I could make someone proud of me."

"You made, yourself and Green Arrow proud. The same way I wish to make the people I know proud of me. I got into wood carvings when I heard my Mother liked to collect them. I didn't realize I would do so well. Do you think my family would like them as gifts? I mean I'm meeting my Mom for the first time this coming Friday. That's why I'm trying to make a death mask."

"Death mask?"

"In tribal African cultures, many groups create masks to preserve the face of people they love to remember them after they die. We're heroes and could die any minute."

"I think she might like that. Come on let's finish our projects. Oh, and Lucas if you tell anyone what I said,"

"You're secret is safe with me Artemis."

In Smallville, it was late afternoon and Megan was planning on leaving back for Mt Justice soon, but before she went she was determined to find out more about this secret Connor was keeping. All through lunch and afternoon chores, Ms. Lang had teased the boy saying he shouldn't be ashamed of whatever his secret was.

Megan had excused herself to use the bathroom and then slipped into Connor's room. "Okay Megan, if I was a secret hobby where would I hide it? Maybe the closet?" she whispered using her mental powers to open the door and parade around his clothes. She didn't find anything unusual there so she started pulling out drawers, looking under floorboards and even behind the desk, but there was no clue to what secret he was hiding.

"Megan what are you doing to my room! I just cleaned it yesterday!" Connor yelled at her. He was so angry that she would disrespect his privacy.

"I'm sorry I just was curious to see what you were hiding and I completely invaded your privacy. I'm sorry. I'll help you clean up."

"Why is everyone so sure I have something to hide? Why can't anyone ever just leave me alone?" Connor shouted.

"Connor! That's enough; you don't yell at a lady like that especially one who's your friend. She apologized for her actions. I'm sorry if you feel like were invading your privacy, but we're just worried about you. We know you're having trouble adjusting and can't help, but wondering if something wrong. When we hear your keeping secrets it just makes us more concern," Martha told him coming up the stairs to check on the teens. She was followed by her husband and Ms. Lang.

"There's nothing to worry about really. It's just I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we need to talk about. You've been acting strangely for the last few days and I want to know right now what's bothering you young man," Grandpa told him sternly. He gave the boy the same look he gave Clark when he kept secrets from his parents. It broke the super teen down. Stomping angrily he reached under his mattress pulling out a black notebook and handed it to his grandparents. Everyone crowded around and started reading.

_"Star, Moon, and Earth"_

_ "The Star stalked the Moon as it journeyed around the Earth waiting for its chance to skid between the two orbits preventing a connection. The bond between the Moon and Earth is obvious to the other planets, but the Sun has to ram the Earth so the stalker Star gazes into the journeying Moon. The moon twirls around the stalker Star showing the dark side to distance the pure light side from harm. In the end the Moon bonds with the Earth in a brilliant embrace." _ Megan read out loud. "Whoa this is deep and passionate. I haven't read such great poetry since I was child on Mars. You wrote this?"

"It was a school assignment in Creative Writing. We had to write a prose poem based on the semantics of an eminent poet, known as Russell Edison. The teacher really liked it and said I had a talent so I tried other pieces and I guess I came up with a few good ones."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Connor. Your father, bless his heart, may be able to write the truth with remarkable quips and passion, but he struggled with pure creativity. These prose poems are full of passion and hope. I like this haiku right here. "I am the Superboy. My father is the Superman. We are both heroes." "That obviously took some talent," Martha told him.

"Next time you see him you should share this with him. I think both of you could have a real bonding experience. He would be very impressed and happy that you share a passion," Lana assured him.

"Thanks, I'll think about it," Connor told them seriously. For the first time since he awakened he was actually happy that someone was giving him approval of something that meant a lot to him. He and Megan decided to try writing another poem before she had to leave.

Back at the Community Center Artemis and Lucas were leaving for dinner. It had been a long day and Artemis was proudly clutching a dinged up and battered, wooden arrow commemorative inscription, under her arm. Lucas death mask would have to remain here while it dried after being stained. Carla had invited Artemis back anytime she wanted saying that they would make her an artisan out of her yet.

"I have to admit I had a good time. This city is a lot different then Gotham. More cheerful and the people a bit more friendly. I think I'll give this to my Mom as a peace offering. You think she'll like it?"

"I'm sure your mom would love it. I want to thank you for today Artemis. Spending time with a friend and learning about families is a really helpful. You are truly a good friend."

"Don't you forget it Lucas! Well this is my stop and well about families here's some free advice. Tell your dad how you feel about art and be honest with your uncle about your fears of Oa. When you meet your mom just tell her you love her. Everything will be okay," Artemis told him. She impulsively gave him a kiss on the cheek before transporting back to Gotham leaving a happy teen.

At Wayne Manner, Terry had locked himself in his room after a scuffle with Dick in the foyer. After spending a blissful afternoon Terry had reluctantly left the park and been quite in the limo refusing to answer questions. When they had gotten home Dick had cornered him, demanding answers. The boys had fought and Terry dropped his book; revealing it was hollow and that inside was a Star Trek book. The boy had such fear in his eyes as he ran into his room barricading it. "Go away Dick! You're not getting in here!"

"You can't stay locked up in there forever! Come on I just want talk to you! Why are you so afraid of me finding that book? What was the deal with the family at the park? Terry answer me!"

"No! You wouldn't understand! Go away or so help me I'll activate my security system and zap you into oblivion!" The boy fell flat on his face as the door started to open the lock apparently picked. Terry struggled to close the door, but was unable to. He backed away frightened and frantically trying to hide stuff.

"Okay Terry your officially not whelmed and acting abnormal and I want to know…" the words died on Dick's lips as he took a look at the room. On the nightstand was a photo of the woman from the park scattered on the floor were action figures from Star Trek and books sticking out of odd places. The closet was open and inside was items related to the stars, Star Trek, and an oversized stuff dog. Terry appeared, as an animal captured and waiting to become taxidermy. "What is all this stuff? Why do you have a picture of that lady? Terry what's going?"

"Nothing! Go away you wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would just tell me. Who is that woman? Why where you so determined to meet her and her family at the park?" Dick asked picking up the photo. As he examined the picture he notices something and his blue eyes bulged. "Wait a minute, you two share similar facial features and I thought I heard them say their name was McGinnis. Terry is this your mother?"

The boy snatched it back crying. "So what if it is! I don't have the right to meet her once even if I can't tell her who I am? That the best I can hope for is to be friends with her daughter? Connor and Shania know their parents, Lucas is about to meet his mom and Athena has plan to see her father. Why can't I meet my Mother? I know it was an unacceptable risk and I could've ruined everything for Dad, but I had too! You're lucky you got to spend time with your parents and now Dad loves you more then me! I push myself in training everyday. I do well in school and I pretend to be just like him because he wouldn't be thrilled with my choice of interests, but it's not enough. Why, why am I not good enough?" Terry broke down crying on the floor.

Dick's heart broke at the sight and wrapped his arms around his little brother protectively rubbing his back. "Bruce loves you, Terry, more then you think. He pushes you harder then he did at my age because he wants you to be the best. He never went out of his way to make sure I was happy at school like he does with you. I know it's not easy and he doesn't show it much, but he does care. If anyone has the right to be jealous it's me. I wish I had the bond you share with him."

"Sniff, really? What about my mother?"

"You know what I would give to see mine if she was alive still? Some risks are worth taking. So you want to tell me about the Star Trek stuff and that dog in the closet? I thought in Cadmus all they let you read were detective novels"

"For the most part, but when I first started my training, I was not as adept at doing what they ask. I remember the beatings and the hours spent trying to prove myself to Handlers Thinker and White Knight. So because I was so young they gave me little treats to motivate me. Thinker had an immeasurable library that he picked something he thought would get me thinking. I remember the first time because my perfect memory started working then. I had just completed a difficult logistic puzzle about the odds of someone sharing a rare blood trait and being the murderer. He gave me a chapter from a Star Trek Corps of Engineers book. I absorbed it. It was so different then the detective novels. There was romance, adventure, creativity I was blown away. I craved those rewards so much I incorporated ideas from them into my work. They made me interested in star watching. I like dogs too, reading about how helpful they were in investigations. When I came here I kind of used my allowance to buy every book and movie I could on the stuff and hid it. I didn't think he would understand."

"Maybe he would, or maybe he wouldn't, but you have to tell him how you feel Terry because if you don't your going to suffer in silence. Come on let's fix up this room a bit and I'll read to you. My mom use to do that for me when I was little."

An hour later Batman returned to a waiting Alfred. He seemed to have something on his mind. "Good evening Master Bruce. Was your mission a success?"

"No, whoever the Light is they are good at preventing others from tracking them. How was the park?"

"Splendid, the boys had fun, but I think you should be aware that Master Terry made contact with his biological mother. I suspect that was whole reason for going to park today."

"What was he thinking? He didn't reveal anything did he? I have to go talk to him right now."

"Master Bruce if you would just wait a minute there is something you need to see and hear," Alfred insisted bringing up the footage from Terry's room. Both men watched as the brothers were on the bed with Dick holding Terry. He was reading the latest Star Trek book out loud and Terry was smiling curled up happily. It was his first real smile since he arrived. "There was a breakthrough today that you need to hear about your son."

"Go ahead Alfred I'm listening."

Hours later night had fallen and the boys were dreaming again. Their marks were visible and they each were linked through the bond seeing what appeared to be the astral projection of the Project they had been dreaming about.

_"I don't know how long I can talk so let me show you what I you need to know," the boy whispered._

_ A memory of when the boy was small casting his first sparks only to have a man in blue twist his magic away from him and scorch him with the magic as his first lesson._

_ Another memory of when he was bit older in sword fight struggling to prevent his blade from breaking under the pressure of the other two._

_ A recent memory about hearing his Handlers speaking to the scientist how they were going to do work on his implant to make it impossible to remove._

_ "Time is running out you have to save us before it's too late. Dubbilex gave me a code that could help. Try command code PHL 12 beta JL 7 YJ. Hurry!" _

Terry woke up in bed frightened. Grabbing his computer he typed in the code and connected to the mainframe through a back door that cloned his IP to match one on the sight. What he saw shocked him. He raced out of bed and into the Cave where his father was working late.

"Terry what are you doing up? You should be in bed getting some rest."

"I know where two more of our siblings are being held!" Father and son would spend the rest of the night confirming his suspicions and preparing a mission brief for the next day.


	5. Afternoon Missions

The sun had barely risen above the horizon when Young Justice and their mentors were summoned to Mt. Justice. Batboy and Batman were cross checking facts and bringing up dozens of files. The holographic screens came to life, some with video footage and others with texts. Robin was assisting where ever he could. The entire family barely acknowledged the arrival of the others.

"Batman, why did you summon us this early? Did something happen last night that affects us? Does this have anything to do with Young Justice?" Superman inquired the Dark Knight.

"Why don't you ask your son? He had another dream vision last night. The Projects have been holding out on us again. They've been receiving visions from two new Projects over the course of the last week."

"Connor is that true? I thought I told you to tell me if you had any more strange dreams!"

"We wanted to make sure they were real and not some trick by Cadmus. Besides, what could any of you have done if you knew? We weren't planning to go after them alone this time if it turned out to be real. We would have asked for help."

"He's telling the truth Superman. As much as we love our siblings, we wanted to make sure we can rescue them without the loss of life. I'm surprised though; when the girl contacted us she wasn't able to tell us anything about her location, but the boy was able to tell Terry a code to help us out. It's very strange."

"Yes, a bit too coincidental if you ask me. What kind of Projects are we dealing with here Batman?" Wonder Woman asked suspiciously.

"Who are their genetic donors so to speak?" Hawkwoman demanded.

"Where are they being held and what's the level of security we have to deal with?" John/Green Lantern posed.

"Hey, what about names for the new Projects? Did you guys select names for your new siblings?" Kid Flash wanted to know.

Hawklady shook her head. "No, this time we thought that it would be more appropriate for the parents to name their children. I mean, I love the name that my brothers and sister came up with, but it's a special moment when parents name their child."

"As long as the child actually likes their names," Green Lantern JR. joked privately to Artemis who glared at him. She wasn't in the mood for teasing this early in the day.

"Actually technically speaking, one of them does have a real name. It was just never applied to her because of the circumstances that made her into one of us. Our newest sister has the strangest origins of any of us, and I'm including Superboy's in this," Batboy remarked. He typed a few commands into his mini computer, synching up with the main one, and then isolating two screens and bringing them into focus. "I think were about ready to begin."

"Yeah, the first ever co-te mission between the Justice League and Young Justice is about to begin. This is so whelming!"

"Robin, pay attention. Alright, as you are all now aware the former Projects have been having dreams about two more Projects over the last week or so. Instead of telling us, they were determined to figure it out on their own. Last night, a trusted source was able to relay an access code giving us a look into a specific facility co-owned by Cadmus Research. This facility doubles as a museum/school for the state. Using the code, Batboy and I investigate the facility. The museum/school portion does have several sublevels that have been declared off limits to the general public. The sublevels have since been converted to suit the needs of these special Projects; who are unable to leave do to extraordinary circumstances, but we'll get to that later. The first Project is one with a name and the strangest back-story."

"What do you mean exactly by strange?" Flash wondered. They dealt with the unusual and strange all the time. What could have the Batman admitting that something was strange?

Batboy isolated two holoscreens enlarging them. They showed a beautiful raven haired woman in purple and black bodysuit with a man in blue with no face. The second screen was showing a frozen security footage image. "Are all you familiar with the individuals known as, The Question and Huntress? No, well I think Red and Black can shed some light on them."

"The Question, whose real name is Charles Victor Sage, is a television reporter from Hub, who is responsible for reducing much of the crime in the corrupt homestead. He's an extremely intelligent man who makes use of Pseudoderm to hide his features and uncover conspiracies and crime. At one point in his hero career, he was part of a group of heroes known as L.A.W., a group dedicated to assisting and solving mysterious surrounding the JSA and JL during times of crises. At the moment his reserve membership to the League is pending a mental health screening. He's not what you call normal."

"So he's a crackpot from Hell City, what are the odds?" Artemis whispered, before Green Arrow hushed her. He may have agreed with her opinion; however now wasn't the time for jokes.

"I know the Huntress from my time as a member of the Birds of Prey, an all female group of heroines. Helena's always been a bit of a wild card and unpredictable, but is a solid ally and rarely if ever misses with her cross bow. She's helped a lot of people. She and Question formed a relationship of sorts nearly 14 and half years ago after a particularly difficult mission, where L.A.W. was assisting the Feds with a mafia witness who killed her parents. Question broke ranks and helped her nearly kill the man, only at the last moment to show her it wasn't what she wanted. Both were suspended for a time because of that. They're still together as far as I know, even after they suffered major heartbreak years ago."

"What kind of heartbreak?" Hal/Green Lantern pestered her. The rest of the heroes looked at her wondering what she was talking about. Not many of them knew about her time with the Birds of Prey or her relationship with its members.

Canary bit her lip trying to think of how to phrase her next words. "I never approved of their relationship on moral grounds, but they were seriously in love. They were planning to get married and Helena was expecting a child. A little girl, they were going to call her Zairia, (Italian for dawning), Helena Bertenelli-Sage, but they were assaulted in their civilian identities as they were walking back from dinner in Hub. Helena was seven months along when those barbarians cut her baby right out after attacking them. The chances of the child surviving were near zero. It was a senseless violent act. It tore them apart- I mean; their still together, but they never married. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything! Through my own investigations I uncovered something shocking. Observe this footage taken from a nearby store of when they were assaulted. I cleaned up the footage and enhanced the picture. I want you to tell me what you see," Batboy said playing the recording. The whole cave watched as the happy couple was walking to their car when four individuals in black attacked. Question managed to fight off one of them and even the pregnant Huntress managed to injure one, but they were soon overwhelmed by a sleeping gas. The picture become grainy as the image was distorted, but Terry isolated and zoomed in on a corner showing a strange man, who looked part animal, along with an Asian women in red, kneeling next to the Helena's slumbering form. The sound was poor, but they could hear the woman say the words "protégée" and "Project".

As the footage ended, all eyes turned another screen showing video of a fetus in a portable biopod undergoing radical genetical surgery, before being placed in a regular one to grow and develop. Other images played, showing the fetus growing and developing. Suddenly it clicked into place. The cold hard truth of what they witnessed made them sick.

"Oh my Mars, they stole the baby and turned her into a Project didn't they? I thought Cadmus created life not stole it from pregnant ladies!" Miss Martian gasped nearly fainting at the realization. This was unreal to her having never come across something like this before. Her uncle held her steady though he was also unsettled by this revelation.

"It appears that if Cadmus's aim was to create the perfect team of heroes, the chance to have a child who inherited qualities such as her parents naturally was too good of a chance to pass up," Martian Manhunter remarked sadly. "Its astonishing they were able to keep the fetus alive outside the womb and perform experiments on it without damaging the child's genetic structure to much.

"What is that they were doing before they placed her into that pod exactly? It looked like they were washing her blood out or something," Hawkman asked. The others were confused as well by the video recording.

"Standard procedure for all Projects is to run and cleanse the DNA of impurities and inserting genes for health and longevity. However, what the scientists were doing afterwards I'm not sure of," Wonder Girl explained.

"We'll get to that in a minute, but Cadmus did indeed steal Zairia, but not without compensation for her parents for saving them some time and money," Batboy spat angrily.

"What do you mean by compensation?" Aqualad wanted to know.

"According to all reliable statics report; the crime rate went down nearly eighty percent in Hub City since Zairia was stolen from her parents. Also a large sum of money was deposited into both parents' accounts, though they've never touched it. The Light probably thought it helped balance the scales for giving them a Project," Robin added, disgusted by what had been uncovered.

"That's just plan sick and wrong."

"Then what were they training her to be? What about the other one, the boy? Who is he? What's his purpose? How do we save them?" Wonder Girl pushed.

"We'll get to the girl's purpose in minute, however the boy who contacted you is Cadmus attempt to create the ultimate mage and temper it with the deadly precision of a blade. Officially known as Fate's Dagger, this child is a magical being whose DNA has been imbued by magical artifacts to bring out his full potential. His parents happen to be Kent Nelson, the former Dr. Fate, and Tatsu Yamashiro aka Katana of the Outsiders," Batman explained.

"That's why he looked familiar to me! He has Dr. Fate's nose and eye shape. What's the point of combining those genetics? What kind of advantage does that give the Light?"

"A combination of a potentially master mage with the skills of samurai makes for a dangerous and resourceful opponent. He wouldn't be limited in his ability to fight because he could switch tactics, but I'm surprised they were able to get a hold of the genetic material considering how old Nelson was and that finding an Outsider is a challenge in itself," Red Tornado said. "This will make naming him quite a challenge."

"It doesn't matter how they got them, the important thing is what our siblings were raised to be. Because of what type of Projects they were, they couldn't be moved from the facility. Read their files and you'll understand," Batboy said bringing up the files for all to see.

_Project Huntsmark Profile and Stats. Primary Purpose: Infiltrate and kill L.A.W. and BOP operatives. Secondary Purpose: Assassin and Spy. Type of Project: Seven months normal gestation and splicing with animal DNA. Genetic Donors: Fetus removed from Huntress's womb at seven months old and was fathered by Question. Growth and Development: Three months in special biopod after splicing genetics combined with developing DNA. At age 2 begin target practice. 2.5 years introduction to spy techniques. 3 years old begins martial arts training. Age 4 gadgets and at 5 kills for the first time. Growth Plan 8Q and Health Plan 25H. Handler: Lady Shiva and members of League of Shadows with intermediate lessons with former covert operatives. Spliced animal genetics can be turned on by stimuli or will. Full knowledge of Pseudoderm and weapon of choice wrist mounted arrow gun with compressed arrows. Stats: Huntsmark has supreme reflexes and senses thanks to animal splicing, (panther DNA), knowledge of spy techniques, gadgetry and weapons. Expert in at least 4 different martial art styles she's sophisticated, meticulous, and a bit of a flirt Huntsmark feels no emotion or rational thought when she kills only a clear mind. Weakness: Huntsmark can only stay in spliced mode for an hour and has a tendency to lose herself in bloodlust. Controlling method is in the works. Comments: Huntsmark is the perfect blend of assassin and spy fully believing in the cause. Integration with Project Fate's Dagger impending. _

"Oh my God, how can I tell Helena that her precious child is a cold stone killer?" Black Canary whispered. Her best friend would have a break down when she learned what happened to her precious child. She had barely come to terms with losing her daughter, this might actually kill her.

"Maybe you won't if we managed to rescue her," Green Arrow said. He glanced at the other one's file reading more about the sick twisted games the Light was involved in.

_Project Fate's Dagger Profile and Stats: Primary Purpose: Infiltrate and gain control of Outsiders and L.O.O. Secondary Purpose: Magical User for Cadmus and the Light. Type of Project: Magical imbued and breeding. Genetic Donors: Dr Fate of JSA and Katana of the Outsiders. Growth and Development: Exposed to magical artifact while gestating nine months in a biopod. 2 years of age magical training begins. Age 3 introduction to the martial arts. Age 4 training with personally forged tanto begins. Age 6 begins assisting Cadmus with powers. Continue with Growth Plan K10 and Health Plan F6. Handler: Felix Faust in exchange for magical artifacts along with some minor instruction from LOS in sword and self defense. Project Fate's Dagger needs to be kept in keystone location to perform at peak levels. Stats: Fate's Dagger is the culmination of magically imbuing DNA and blending it with the skills of a samurai. Training has brought magical skills to just below master level. Near superhuman martial arts and swords skills thanks to the LOA. Can channel magic through his tanto and proficient in both western and eastern styles of fighting and magic. Serene, rational, and confident Fate's Dagger is Project Hero Lights perfect magic user. Weakness: Needs augmentation to bring out full potential. Comments: Fate's Dagger's unique background makes him a wild card. Integration with Huntsmark pending. _

Footage of pictures showing the Projects training played. Both showed them to be proficient in their specialties. They were confused by what happened to Huntsmark in some of the stills. "What exactly is spliced, Batman? Does it have to do with the reason these Projects haven't been moved since the breakouts in the other facilities."

"Yes, they can't be moved because this facility is the only one capable of handling their needs. Dr. Able Cuvier, better known as Chimera, invented a process which blends the genetic codes of animals with the DNA of a human. The procedure is still highly experimental and only two subjects have been tested. He and Huntsmark have undergone the process, with varying results. Because of the delicate nature of the chemicals used in the process and the need to monitor her, she can't be moved without risk of death. I also found out that the school is located at the intersection of two ley lines, with a keystone buried underneath absorbing magical powers, and using it to completely control Fate's Dagger's powers. He's become somewhat dependent on using it to help activate his powers."

"But none of that matters now, because we have to save them as part of a joint mission. According to what Fates Dagger revealed last night, Cadmus has found a way to counter the nanite solution that destroys the implants. The procedure is to happen tonight, if we want to stop them a daytime raid is the only way."

"Daytime raid at a museum/school is not exactly a good idea. There is no way we can sneak without being detected and they'll be on their guard during normal hours incase some idiot gets lost and tries to get into the sublevels. Plus you know the sublevels have to be shielded and do we even have access to the floor plan?" John/GL asked.

"You misunderstood Green Lantern; we're not the ones going to rescue them. The League for obvious reasons can't be seen attempting to break into a private museum and school, especially on a Sunday. Too many questions would be raised. Even if we went into the museum as civilians their facial recognition software would pick us out in an instant. No, if we're going to save those kids, we'll have to be the distraction," Batman said. He turned his attention the five former Cadmus Projects who were standing tall and alert. He brought a layout of the entire complex waiting to hear what they had to say.

"This is a 3D Model of the building, sublevels, and surrounding terrain, what can you tell us about this facility?"

"The sublevels can be accessed by either elevator or stairwells by use of a key card, however we could probably hack the doors if need be. Judging by the layout I assume that both Projects will be in their biopods being decontaminated for the surgery. Judging by the power outputs they're on Sublevel 15 just on opposite ends of the level. I can probably with some help get us there without being seen."

"There is a water main nearby that appears to be cracked, perhaps if Aquaman was to cause it to rupture, it would cause significant damage to the nearby streets and surrounding area, but nothing that the League couldn't repair. If the League appeared to help with the crises, along with some of the solid holograms I gave you, it would appear that the apprentices were with you. The holograms are almost impossible to distinguish from real beings so even if they scanned they would be fooled for awhile."

"Extraordinary circumstances and evidence of an ongoing plot to terrorize and harm kidnapped victims gives us legal rights to enter the grounds. I'll use my powers to distort our civilian identities so we can enter without being detected."

"Um maybe it would be best if we split into two teams. One group to rescue Fate's Dagger and the other Huntsmark."

"Good suggestion big brother. I spent the last few days redeveloping the solution into a colorless, odorless gas. It was a lot of trouble to prick the back of GL JR. and Hawklady's neck. At least with this all they have to do breathe it in and the implant will dissolve."

"Hold up a moment, let me get this straight. You want the League to deliberately cause a problem so that all of Cadmus's eyes will be on us, so they don't figure out that the kids are sneaking into the museum and gaining access to the sublevels. That's not what we do Batman," Superman scolded him. The others nodded in agreement not liking this plan. They were heroes, not villains.

"Do you have a better idea of how to gain access to the sublevels undetected? Young Justice was formed to be a covert team and they have a semi good track record with rescuing Projects. We'll be in constant contact with them with the new transponders extending the range from a variety of depths."

"We also can keep a transport lock on them. If something serious is happening we can pull them out. It will be okay," Flash said to his friends. This was a very important mission and they couldn't ignore a cry for help.

"Then it's agreed, we'll take the bioship and wait for your signal. Once there we'll slip in and down and rescue the Projects. A team consisting of Hawklady, Green Lantern JR, Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl will rescue Fate's Dagger; the rest of us will handle Huntsmark. Perhaps Red Tornado can stay behind to alert Huntsmark's parents and start tracking down Fate's Dagger's mother since his father's spirit is indisposed at the moment," Aqualad suggested.

"Good strategy, except that Batboy will remain here in cave monitoring your progress and giving advice to the rest of the team," Batman said shocking everyone. "You're expert knowledge of Cadmus's inner workings and intelligence, would best serve coordinating the efforts and helping keep the teams safe. You can give Robin the gas for destroying the implants."

"I'm a member of this team; they need my help. I should go with them."

"Your role is to stay in the shadows and assist with whatever advice best helps the situation, put the clues together to help solve the case. You haven't been trained enough for..."

"I haven't trained enough physically? Tell that to my scars after being beaten for two years learning capoeira! I spent hours with you uncovering the truth and double checking the facts. I helped create the models for the briefing! I've completed every training exercise you and Black Canary have thrown at me. I'm more then ready for this."

"You are too young for this mission."

"I'm ten years old, a whole year older then Robin was when he started and I've had more training then he's ever had. Why can't you give me a chance? My suit will protect me from harm."

"A good soldier knows when to listen to his commanding officer. I gave you an order and I expect you to obey it! You are not going on this mission and that's final!"

"I'm not a soldier I'm your son! Why do I even bother, I'll never be good enough for the Batman," Batboy held back his tears, as he ran out the room. Both Robin and Superboy tried to stop him, but he just brushed past them. Everyone else was just stunned by the actions they just witnessed. Even Batman looked surprised, but he ignored it. They went over the plan one more time and then Young Justice was dispatched to the museum/school located in Massachusetts. The League was preparing to leave when Wonder Woman and Superman pulled Batman over.

"Don't think you two can lecture me about how I was. I made the right call based on his age and level of experience. He's not ready for this," Batman retorted angrily.

"Bruce, we're all nervous about sending the kids out on their first official mission, but we can't keep them locked up in Mount Justice forever. Whether you like it or not, Terry has more experience and skills then Dick had at his age. Skills that could help the team greatly in order to rescue their siblings from the Light. Sitting him out is a punishment," Wonder Woman pleaded.

"You told me the way I was treating Superboy was wrong and you were right. Right now, how your handling Terry is wrong. I know you want him to have a more normal life, but the kid will never be normal. This _is_ his normal."

"I'll take your words under consideration, right now we have a mission to carry out. Terry will be fine once he's gotten a hold of himself. Are you coming or what?"

Meanwhile the kids were flying towards the Majestic Armory School and Museum, an institute dedicated to the study of supposedly magical artifacts and arms from a variety of eras and countries. The bioship was a little cramped, but Miss Martian was working on growing it bigger to accommodate everyone.

"Approaching air space, cloaking field engaged. We haven't been detected. I've received a mental message from my Uncle J'onn. They are getting ready to provide the distractions. We should be ready to enter the museum and scope for the guards at precisely 11: 45."

"This must be a first. The League purposely destroying property when there aren't any bad guys around. How much money is this going to cost the city?" Kid Flash pondered.

"More then whatever allowance you earn. I just hope we get there in time."

"Don't fret Artemis; it takes almost an entire day to purge impurities from our bodies during a decontamination cycle. They won't proceed with the procedure until they're sure it's perfectly safe," Wonder Girl said.

"I just hope we can connect with these two. I mean subconsciously they've been crying out for help, but what if we can't help them? I mean Huntsmark has already killed at least one person and we don't know what kind of spells Fate's Dagger has been casting," Hawklady mumbled.

"We can't hold the past against them. No matter what, they are our family and it's up to us to save them. I'm just pissed that Batman wouldn't let Batboy come along. Batboy is more then ready to fight. I should have said something!" Superboy growled.

"We all wanted Batboy to come with us, but it is not up to us. Batman is in charge and if he chooses to keep someone from the front line that is his prerogative. We shouldn't question his orders," Aqualad lectured, but inside he to was stunned by Batman's refusal to allow the youngest to come along.

"Yeah, well Batboy was right about one thing. I was younger then him when I started and was nowhere near as good as he is. Batman is just having issues with giving up control if you ask me," Robin informed the team.

The rest of the trip was silent as they all mentally prepared themselves for their first real daytime mission. They would have to be extremely cautious not to draw attention to themselves and avoid alerting security to the presence. Once down in the sublevels they would have to move quickly and quietly, recovering the two Projects before the distraction was over with. If not they would fail and could die. They parked the ship and disembarked.

"Okay, before I give you the green light, I think someone should come out of hiding. I heard you breathing in the cargo hold!" Green Lantern JR, called out. The hatch opened and out fell Batboy, who appeared a bit disheveled. He gave his big brother a dirty look, very upset about being found out.

"You didn't have to rat me out!"

"What are you doing here? Do you know how much trouble you're going to be in when Batman finds out you're not in the Mount? What's he going to say when Red Tornado calls him to say that you're not at your post?"

"Would you relax, I'm not a genius for nothing. Our parents are making use of the solid holograms to convince the Light that we're all accounted for. I merely used one to take my place in the mountain. It will be a long while before anyone figures out the deception. Look, I know I'm disobeying orders by coming along, but I want to, no, I_ need_ to prove myself. We're already here just let me help out please," Batboy begged. Everyone turned to Aqualad, who was contemplating the rhetoric of the situation, and determined it would be a waste of time and resources to send the child back. They would have to proceed with the mission.

"You may stay and participate on the mission, but you will be explaining your actions to your father as soon as this is over. You will be join our group and listen to your brothers. If they tell you to run I expect you to obey their orders. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, alright we best be getting to the museum. Green Lantern JR, if you please." GL JR. nodded and cupped his hands blowing a green wispy mist over the group. They all felt a tingle go through their bodies and for a few seconds their faces itched insanely, but the sensation soon passed. While they could see each other as they really were their appearance and costumes looked normal. With a final check they started walking down the streets towards the institute.

The museum was huge and the attached school was worthy of Ivy League admission. Hundreds of visitors were middling around gossiping and studying the exhibits once the group entered. Kid Flash let out a whistle at the first display they say in the entry hall. Weapons from Pre-Colombian civilizations mixed with some supposedly magical artifacts. Green Lantern JR. punched him and forced the boy to keep moving.

"My bo staff is reacting to some of the displays here. There are definitely real magical items in this museum. No doubt being studied and used for the Light's evil purposes."

"Agreed, but our mission isn't to put an end to this facility, it's to rescue two individuals without being caught. Spread out everyone. We need to avoid the security system. Artemis, Kid get into position to steal the key cards from security, Robin disable the alarms to the basement. Superboy keep your senses alert for signs of trouble."

"Gotcha, how long until the League signals us?"

"Shouldn't be to long, it's nearly time."

A few blocks from the building a reluctant Aquaman was building up the pressure in the water main trying to contain it until all the cars above had passed. When Superman gave him the all clear he released the pressure causing the pipe to burst shooting a fifteen foot geyser high into the air. The resulting brisance; cracked and tore apart streets and sidewalks in both directions. Slight tremors were felt and power went out as water started to flood the area. It was a real disaster zone and the local police were happy to have the League come in and help them out. With eyes on the League Martian Manhunter discreetly sent a message to his niece.

Miss Martian received the message and gave them the signal. Using her mental powers she short circuited the lights temporarily in the building. As security tried to maintain order Artemis "accidentally" tripped over a display and into the arms of a guard. As they struggled to get up Kid Flash managed to pick pocket the key cards. The group ignored orders and headed to the basement door, which was on a separate circuit. Robin hacked the door and the group hurried down the steps.

The basement was huge and there were hundreds of crates and displays with offices occupied by researchers. Hawklady stealthily crept up to the doors and closed them shut locking them from the outside. Batboy used his computer directing them through the labyrinth of aisles. Superboy and Wonder Girl formed a defensive perimeter keeping the group safe. Finally they came to a dead end, but Batboy's computer was beeping madly. "The entrance should be here."

"I can see it the door's hidden by this panel. There must be a hidden mechanism to open it," Superboy reported.

"Found it, okay let's use see if those key cards work," Aqualad said. The little light turned green and the door unfastened revealing a narrow staircase that widened the further it went down. He activated his waterbeares forming twin whips. "Everyone be alert! We don't know what's down there." With a nod from the group they slowly started to descend to the forgotten sublevels making sure to keep an eye out for trouble.

It took several minutes to reach the first sublevel and then they had to press themselves against the walls to avoid being seen as they entered the sublevel. They would have to walk a bit before they could reach a stairwell or elevator to take them to the fifteenth's level. The place was full of activity, seeing as Sublevel One seemed to be Command Central. After avoiding a tenth patrol the group made it to a juncture with a map of the place.

"Okay, according to this there are three elevators and two staircases that will take us to where we want to go. We should avoid Sublevels Five through Eleven; according to this, they're training areas and living quarters for the workers. Sublevel Twelve is called the Petting Zoo; I guess where Dr. Chimera keeps his animals for his experiments. Some type of magical vault is on Sublevel Thirteen ironically and surgery is on Sublevel Fourteen. Okay if half of us take the far right stairwell that will put us outside Huntsmark's chamber. The rest should take the far left elevator and proceed down five corridors and take a left to get to Fate's Dagger. We should hurry, we don't know how soon the prep team will be there to get them ready for surgery and whatever you do be careful of guards and Handlers. We already know that the League of Shadows in cahoots to help prepare these kids we don't need them attacking us," Wonder Girl instructed.

"I'm linking our minds together, but I'm making sure there's a tight barrier protecting us. We don't need someone messing with our memories again," Miss Martian stated.

The kids nodded and after sending a coded transmission to their mentors they proceed towards their quarry. Unlike their previous times in Cadmus facilities, they didn't see much sign of genomorphs or robots. This facility seemed to relay more on security systems and man power, but there was a tinge of magic about so they proceeded cautiously hoping not to trip a ward.

Group A made it to Huntsmark's room first. A couple batarangs from Robin and Batboy took out the guards. A mental image of Kid Flash and Green Lantern JR. taking out the guards told them the others had arrived at their target's room. One last check and they entered the rooms.

The chamber was a bit bigger then the one Superboy had been found in. The walls were white with the occasional splash of purple tiles. A large storage cabinet was on the right wall next to a work station. Half finished gadgets and arrows littered the table. The left side had a cooling fridge filled with vials of bubbling, red liquid and medical equipment. There was also cage with shackles and a collar with large scratch marks all over it.

"They can't really put her in that cage can they?" Artemis wondered.

"Is it any different than the one she's in now?" Superboy questioned her, pointing to the back where a thirteen year old girl with medium length ginger hair, in a white and purple body suit with the emblem of a purple arrow wrapped around a blue question mark, lay asleep, in a biopod, filled with mist. She looked so peaceful and showed no signs of her real power.

"She's in the middle of a decontamination cycle; we'll have to override it prematurely if we want to get her out of there. I've got the gas ready. Aqualad, Artemis you should stand by in case she attacks, Superboy have your mark activated to help her understand we're here to help. Robin release her," Batboy advised.

The group moved in to free her, but suddenly a hissing sound was heard as the biopod split apart and the table leveled. The heroes were stunned stupid just as the teen opened her black eyes and got a glimpse of them. Before they could stop her, she sprang into action delivering a devastating kick to Aqualad's neck. She grabbed Artemis and flung her into Robin and Batboy. She back sprang towards the table and slapped two wrist launching arrow guns on aiming them at Superboy before firing. The arrows sliced off pieces of his shirt and the impact stunned him.

"My name is Huntsmark and I don't miss my prey. You five messed with the wrong hunter. Prepare to suffer my wraith," the teen told them coldly preparing for the battle ahead.


	6. Enemies at Sunset

Huntsmark didn't give her prey a chance to react. Cocking her wrists, she aimed and started laying down an intense volley of compressed arrow fire. Her smaller, narrower, and sharper arrows were diamond tip and some were laced with paralyzing agents; as Aqualad soon discovered when one managed to get passed his water whips and lodge in his shoulder blade.

"Agh! Careful those arrows are more than sharp!" Aqualad commanded, yanking the offending piece of metal from his arm. His closed his eyes briefly, a mistake as Huntsmark raced over and kicked him hard in the groin, ramming her fist into his jaw, and was about to flip him when the floor beneath her started splitting apart. She jumped back, stumbling a bit as her cold eyes gazed at Superboy.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Huntsmark growled, her free hand snatching a fallen device shaped like a ball. Cocking her arm, she wound up and pitched the device. The ball dissolved into a mass of acid landing on Superboy's chest. He let out a roar of pain struggling to remove the acid without touching it.

A zing was heard and Huntsmark only had enough time to side step and twist to avoid the first two arrows, before firing her guns splitting the third arrow in half. Artemis turned her bow on the side and swung it at the girl's abdomen; who grabbed it and started pulling the teen forward. Robin jumped over Artemis tossing some smoke bombs filling the chamber with black smoke.

"This should even the odds a little. Let's see how well you can mark a hidden target!" Robin shouted. He nodded at Batboy and the two brothers came at her from both sides. Sounds of a battle and blood being drawn could be heard as Superboy helped Aqualad to his feet. Not waiting for a command, he used his X-ray vision to peer into the smoke.

"It's not good, she's beating all three of them with ease and the gas is working slowly. She might not have breathed enough in when she sliced Artemis third arrow. Her implant is still mostly intact and it could be sending a distress call right now. We need to get her under control fast before we have her Handler, or worse, Shadows on our hands."

"Right, see what you can do. I'm contacting Miss Martian to find out how they're doing on their end."

Group B was in the same mess as Group A was in. They had entered Fate's Dagger's chamber no problem. They looked pretty much the same, save for the magic books and tools for sword maintenance. The boy was resting comfortably, dressed in a white and gold body suit with a tanto strapped to his back when something caused him to prematurely awaken from his decontamination cycle. When he opened his eyes and spied his liberators his implant activated sending him commands to attack.

Fate's Dagger reacted without hesitation, "_Tsalb sredurtni_!" His simple spell was magnified by the keystone in the building, manifesting in a gigantic burst of golden energy that splattered them across the room. The boy hovered in the air his blade drawn before he flew after Kid Flash.

Kid Flash ran in the opposite direction and ducked as Green Lantern JR. used his powers to trap the young sorcerer inside a gigantic hourglass. Instead of filling with sand, Wonder Girl released the gas inside the structure hoping to break down the implant, but it seemed that Fate's Dagger was a master of Iai, the art of quickly drawing the blade for a purpose and resheathing it, in the blink of an eye. Faster then their eyes could track he sliced the hourglass into fourths dissolving it back into green energy.

"Boy this guy is quick, did he breath in enough of the gas?"

"Miss Martian, has anything changed about his mental status?" Wonder Girl called out, deflecting the blade with her bracelets. She tried to shove him back, but he channeled his magical powers through the blade blinding her. Kid Flash rushed in and got her out of harms way as he swung to decapitate her, only to be intercepted by Hawklady's bo staff which disrupted the magical energy showing the group with sparks. Miss Martian struggled to hold him in place with her telekinesis, but he was stronger fighting back with his own mental capabilities attempting to cause her to release him.

"I sense the implant is slowly dissolving, but his mind isn't becoming any clearer. I'm sensing a large amount of concentrated magical energy in his mind suppressing his will!"

"What do you suggest we do about that? It's not like we can remove it so easily!"

"Just keep fighting him until the implants gone, and then we'll see if your bond is strong enough to break through the blockage. Ugh, the others are having problems too! I really hope the League is keeping up the distraction!"

Back on the street level the League was making a big show of helping out with the local authorities for the disaster they had intentionally caused. The solid holograms of their sidekicks were working like a charm and there were some reporters on the side itching to ask questions about the three new side kicks. Batman, was helping discreetly, keeping the holograms acting normal was glad that he didn't have to use a fourth one yet to explain a new sidekick.

"Batman, the police wanted to relay to me that the damage was bit more extensive to the city streets then expected. Apparently the busted water main accidently caused a gas leak a few blocks over. I've got the Lanterns covering that and the Hawks are taking care of any people trapped by downed power lines, while the electric company attempts to shut down and repair the grid. Martian Manhunter and Wonder Woman are nearly done with the rescues. How are the repairs going?" Superman asked, floating in front of his friend. He was unhappy about the damage they had deliberately caused, even if it was for a good reason.

"The teams are working with the local authorities helping to restore order. Canary is fielding the media for now. Luckily, none of the holograms have faltered otherwise we'd have a lot of explaining to do. Have your heard anything from Young Justice yet?"

"No, their communicators are not working, even with the transponders, and the sublevels must be sound proof and lined with lead because I can't hear or see them. J'onn mentioned his contact with Miss Martian was being disrupted by an outside source. Captain Marvel called from the Watchtower to report the transporter lock on them is shaky at best. It might be dangerous to rescue them. Are we even certain that Cadmus and the Light's eyes are on us?"

"Hold that thought, this is Batman for Red Tornado. Have you been able to confirm if any spy networks are monitoring the League's activity?"

"It difficult to determine per say with so many reporters and networks in the area, however the Mount's sensors have picked up unusual fluctuation in EM activity indicating something is keeping a close watch on your activities. I'm attempting to isolate and break through the firewalls to determine if it is the Light, however they keep scrambling their frequencies," Red Tornado responded robotically.

"Have Batboy help you filter through the static and see if there's a pattern. If we can tap directly into the Light's network we could find them and end this chaos."

"Batboy is not here at the Mount. I thought you changed your mind and let him go on the mission."

"WHAT? What are you talking about Red Tornado I specifically told him to stay there! I saw him at the computer station before we left. How did he get out undetected?"

"He replaced himself with a solid hologram and I only just discovered the deception when the power source shorted out. I assumed there was a reason for it and didn't alert you. I was mistaken?"

"Greatly! Keep an eye out for trouble and coordinate your efforts with the Watchtower. If Young Justice runs into trouble we need to be able to take action speedily. Keep me informed if anything changes Batman out," Batman looked at Superman who had heard everything. "Of all the idiotic and childish things he could have done he had to pull this stunt now? What was he thinking?"

"Calm down he probably didn't want to be left behind while his siblings and friends risked their lives. He's as stubborn as you are Bats and once either of you gets an idea in your brains you refuse to let it go. Don't worry he'll be okay."

"He better or so help me I'm going to ground him until the end of time!"

At the moment, Batboy might prefer grounding then the beating they were taking from the girl they were attempting to rescue. The gas was working slower then anticipated, due to the effects of the decontamination cycle. Once those mists cleared, the gas would finish removing the implant without troubles. Batboy ran up the side of the wall until he was hanging upside down from the ceiling firing several batarangs at the girl. "We're trying to help you Zairia! Return you to your parents!"

She back flipped and half twisted out the way firing five rounds each from her compressed guns. y a hair's breadth she missed him as he unlocked the magnetic feature and glided out of the way. "My name is Huntsmark and I don't have parents' only genetic donors!"

Robin shot a grabbling line into the ceiling and swung at her kicking her face before dropping on top of her tasering her. She flipped him off, but he tossed a flash grenade keeping her off balance. Both combatants threw punches and tried to land kicks, switching up their marital arts styles, when one move wouldn't work. "You're so not whelmed right now! Why can't you just let your brothers help you out?"

"I don't have brothers cutie! I'm not like you in any way! I'm Project Hero Light's perfect spy and assassin! It's all I know and all I'll ever need to know."

Huntsmark smelled the scent of lavender soap coming up from behind her. Ducking under Robin's swing she grabbed his cape and launched him at Artemis, who used him like a moving spring board, shooting net arrows managing to tie up her legs. As she was falling she fired more compressed arrows which the archer deflected with her bow. Turning her bow on the side she pinned the struggling girl to the floor. "I could use a little help here guys!"

Aqualad and Superboy rushed in pinning her arms, keeping her from using her guns. She sank her teeth in Aqualad's skin ripping off pieces, but he ignored the bleeding wound. "What's the status of her implant? Has it dissolved yet?"

"It's almost completely dissolved! We just have to hold her down a little longer; I'll get my mark ready!"

Batboy was looking at his newest sister with concern in his eyes for her physical health. She was going to give herself a heart attack or something if she kept struggling like this. Suddenly his wrist computer was beeping like crazy giving him a warning. He brought it up and saw what it said. "Robin come over here and look at this. Does this look right?"

"No, her adrenalin levels and heart rate are sky rocketing. According to this her body is changing. Guys you might want to get off right now!" Robin warned, just as one Huntsmark gadgets forced the three teens off her body. The five kids watched in disbelief as a terrifying transformation took place.

Huntsmark growled as she shifted into her animal form. Soft black fur rippled down her body. Sharp, four inch, claws popped out of her hands and feet. Fangs glistened as her face became feline. She dropped down to all fours growling and snarling as she cast a critical eye on each body in front of her. The tall boy in black smelled familiar, like they shared blood, he wasn't prey and the same with the smaller boy in black. The other three she wasn't so sure about. The blond in green smelled musty and sweaty, with the faint hint of blood. She was in menstruation and Huntsmark let out a growl. She snarled angrily at the boy who smelled like water. She wanted nothing to do with him as she circled the other black haired boy. This one was lanky and spry, but still smelled more like a possible mate instead of prey, just like the green clad girl. She was so confused by the smells. Who was prey and who was pride? Ignoring the heartbeats she zeroed in on the prey and pounced at the fishboy. She was struck in the side by a mace of water hurling her into the wall, but she flipped over landing upright. She roared at him raising her right wrist and shooting the arrow into his shoulder again paralyzing it. She charged forward ignoring the oncoming projectiles until she was caught in a laser grid of charged arrows. "Ahhhhhhh!"

Back with Group B they were having their own sorts of difficulty, as Fate's Dagger combined his magic through his tanto. He chanted a spell in Latin and rainbow lights appeared surrounding the group. Green Lantern JR cast a shield over the group, but was surprised when he felt the colored lights draining him of his powers. "He's attempting to steal our powers!"

"Not going to happen! I hope you like fire because you're going to get burned!" Hawklady shouted, conjuring a stream of fire and sending it towards the boy, who used his enchanted blade to split the firestorm in half and then funneling back towards the group. Kid Flash reacted and started running around creating a windstorm absorbing the flames around him until a golden glow stemmed from his body snuffed out the flames.

"Okay what was that about?"

"So it appears that you've had contact with the Helmet of Fate, leaving residual traces of its magic on your body. Not enough to give you magical potential, but enough counter my spell casting. Where is that Helmet! It is my destiny to have it! My genetic donor was the last one to wield it, so there for I should wield it!"

"Just because you're the son of Kent Nelson doesn't mean where going to hand over something as powerful as the Helmet to you!" Miss Martian shouted sending a mental blast at the boy. "Please stop this and come with us we want to help you."

"Brother can't you see that the Light is only using you?" Wonder Girl asked. His response was to send more spells at the group as he swung his blade in a crescent shape. She flew sideways deflecting them and even sending some of them to other places in the chamber which was starting resemble a find it book with all the crazy transformations. Using her superior strength she chucked a storage cabinet him hoping to catch him off guard, but he caught it in a magical field before turning it into flowers. He flew at her, sheathing his tanto, as they started mid air combat soon joined by everyone, but Kid Flash, as they tried to bring him down. Each time he managed to wiggle around their attacks. The five kids looked each and without communicating telepathically knew what they needed to do to help him.

Back with Huntsmark, the poor girl was twitching and thrashing about in the laser grid in pain. Superboy told them her implant was gone; however in her half animal state, lost in her bloodlust and instincts, it was impossible to approach her to give her aid. As the girl let loose another roar they knew time was running out and someone was going to be there soon to check on Huntsmark. That would lead to a whole bubble of new tribulations.

"There…must…be…someway to reach her humanity. Can we use the mutagens over there to restorer her to her normal form?" Aqualad inquired. He was having a tough time fighting the paralyzing agent.

"Playing Frankenstein could just end up making things worse," Artemis commented.

"We'll we better think of something soon because this disaster is about to become and moreaster!" Robin shouted as Huntsmark used her claws to slice the arrows into pieces freeing herself from the laser grid. Roaring she dashed forward ready to kill them only to have Superboy blast her with heat vision keeping her at bay. The girl was in pain, but was still making her way towards the group. "Somebody do something quick!"

"I got an idea I just need you to hold her down!" Batboy yelled fiddling with some components on his wrist. Before leaving the Mount, he downloaded something from the archives that he hoped would help. Reversing the flow of his eavesdropper fingers, he darted forward and put his finger directly on Huntsmark temple and played something. "I've read that babies remember their parents' voices while in the womb; let's see if you recall yours."

Huntsmark stopped thrashing in the super's arms as a soft gentle female voice and reluctant, but happy male voice sang in Italian. She went slack as the lullaby filled her mind.

"_Stella stellina la notte si avvicina: la fiamma traballa, la mucca é nella stalla. La pecora e l'agnello, la vacca col vitello, la chioccia coi pulcini, la gatta coi gattini; e tutti fan la nanna_ _nel cuore della mamma!"_

A single tear rolled down her face. She knew those voices; they were the ones that haunted her dreams. Her Handler had said she imagined them, but as Superboy and Batboy shared their memories with her, via the ink mark she knew the truth. They were her parents! She slowly reverted to her normal form and collapsed to her knees exhausted.

"She'll be okay, right now we need to get out of here and meet with Group B. The League can't keep the Light distracted for much longer," Batboy advised.

"Oh believe me they're no longer distracted. Hello Young Justice it's a pleasure to meet you," Lady Shiva said from the doorway, in her combat stance eyeing each of them. "I suggest you surrender now or I'm not sure how many of you will survive this encounter."

Group B was suffering a similar fate. Thanks to Canary's lesson they had managed to coordinate an attack were Hawklady disarmed Fate's Dagger while Green Lantern JR managed to shackle the boy. Then Wonder Girl and Miss Martian had used their talents to restrain him long enough for Kid Flash to use up the remnants of magic to cancel out Fate's Dagger's powers, long enough for them to show him they were friends with the ink marks. They were about to leave when someone cast a petrifaction spell turning one of Hawklady's wings into stone. She tried to absorb her wings back into her and found herself unsuccessful, as they all saw Fate's Dagger's Handler Felix Faust appear out of thin air.

"Why am I not surprised to see you five, oh that's right, you tripped my wards when you entered this room with the intent to take my apprentice from here, with no intentions of returning him. I admit Fate's a powerful mage and ,ugh, a classy swordsman, but he lacks the finesse to finish the job so to speak."

"Fate's Dagger doesn't belong here and he's not you apprentice! Masters don't treat their students like slaves or beat them like you have! We're taking him home where he can be with his family!" Wonder Girl declared.

"I would love to see you try. Perhaps I should show you why I was chosen as the boy's Handler. Prepare yourself for a magical battle unlike anything you've ever seen!"

Lady Shiva was internally preening herself as she had both Batman's protégées by the throat squeezing their trachea's closed. "Pathetic, I faced Batman before, and he was a masterful fighter, and you two are nowhere near his level. A bit disappointing, considering how much training was poured into you Beyond."

Artemis and Aqualad came at her from behind weapons drawn, but Lady Shiva spin kicked and used her captives as shields to prevent them from attacking her. She ignored the blood pouring from her wrists where Batboy's claws frantically tried to free them. She would have continued to try and strangle them, if not for Superboy ripping out the biopod and swinging it at the assassin, catching her in the midsection, and sent her crashing into the medical tables. She narrowly avoided being injected with the mutagen capsules.

"That was a stupid mistake to make Kr, observe!" Lady Shiva picked up the fallen glass and twirled them around as if they were daggers. The master assassin managed to get in close and start slashing left and right, jumping over broken equipments and generally keeping the teen off balance. He tried to use his tactile TK to pull up tiles on her, but she danced around them and stabbed at his face nearly taking an eye out. With his eyes closed she grabbed him around the wrists twisting his arms around trying to break them, and when they refused to break she created some leverage and gave him a swift kick in the back sending him sprawling. She smiled at the sight of the bruises starting to form. "Well what do you know; the boy isn't just like Daddy. The Light will be pleased when I take you and your sibling and friends back for reeducation."

"Reeducate this!" Artemis shouted faking a right upper cut and landing a left punch to the gut. Flipping the bow over so the razor string was facing out she slashed downward cutting a thin, but deep blooded cut across her face. Aqualad sprayed her feet with water and activate his electricity zapping her with all his power, but her costume was insulated apparently. She shook off the attacks and jumped up, twisting a pipe loose and spraying them with dangerous coolant that Aqualad managed to redirect

"She's a lot tougher then Huntsmark was and is far more dangerous. The only reason she hasn't called in for help is she wants to play with us a bit more until the thrill of the kill is too much to ignore," Robin pointed out readying his weapons.

"She's got a counter for every move we make and she's fresh while were tired and hurt from battling Huntsmark," Artemis added.

"So what can we do?" Superboy asked using his TK to try and keep a barrier in front of them and the assassin, but she kept breaking through and ignoring the pain as shrapnel cut her. The martial arts prodigy was determined to finish the job. As they prepared to try and defeat her Batboy was doing whatever he could to wake up Huntsmark fearing only her talents could save them.

Group B was in greater danger, as Felix Faust proved to be an even stronger mage then Fate's Dagger was. They knew the man's weakness was he couldn't fight hand to hand to save his life, but every time Kid Flash rushed over to hit him the mage would cast a spell summoning a monster to eat the young speedster. Kid Flash was attempting to vibrate out of the hold of several vipers, who were trying to poison him.

"Child's play really," Faust commented, in a bored tone, as he dealt with the others one by one. "When the Light told me they could give me treasures beyond my wildest dreams I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But now observe. The Talisman of the Rainbow Fish allows me to draw on whatever color magic I need and use its power to the fullest for instance."

Green Lantern JR. had create solid animals ranging from an elephant to a lion to attack Faust, but a yellow bolt of energy turned them to dust as he fell from air, clutching his heart, feeling like his artificial ring was under fire. This was the first time he had ever felt the effects of yellow element on him.

"Green Lantern JR! No one hurts my brother like that!" Hawklady shouted igniting her bo staff while also electrifying it. She couldn't move well with her stone wing, but she managed to roll it right at him. The man summoned a small relic, chanting a spell in ancient Latin petrifying her weapon and then turning his focus on to her. She managed to roll mostly out the way, but her wings were both stone and she couldn't move.

Miss Martian attacked, lifting the biopod and snapping it shut around him, but Faust locked eyes with her and soon the Martian girl was trapped in her own mind by powerful illusions. "Well my dear that just leaves you and my so called warrior apprentice. A shame really I thought you would give me more of a fight."

Wonder Girl stood protectively in front of Fate's Dagger who was just stirring, her arms raised, shield activated, and look of pure grit on her face. "I won't let you harm him or any of my friends. The days of Cadmus using us for their own ill gotten gains are over! You may have centuries of magic, but I believe in the power of love and friendship!"

As Faust laughed his head off at such trivial nonsense Fate's Dagger pushed himself up and retrieved his tanto. His mind was clear of any evil influence and now knew what the right thing do was. Saying a spell backwards he undid the damage caused by Faust and floated in front of his new friends. "You've thoroughly underestimated, me and my siblings, for the last time Handler."

"I command you to stand down and capture those teens!"

"NO! I'm done taking orders from the likes of you! I will show you the true power of my legacy!"

Back with Group A something similar was happening as Huntsmark fired several of her arrows and chewing gum turned slime mask at Shiva. The arrows tore through the costume drawing blood, and the slime covered her mouth and nose preventing from breathing. The assassin struggled trying to rip off the offending tar. Yanking an arrow out of her body suit she sliced the mask off and took a few deep breaths.

"Have you lost your mind child? You never attack your Handler! I'm your master and you kill who I tell you to!"

"No, not anymore you lied to me! You, said I was created here, using the blood of two individuals you respected, that you considered a privilege to raise me, to be the kind of person they would have feared and respected. That I was the culmination of years of work and that the voices in my head were my imaginings! Everything you taught me was a lie! My parents wanted me and loved me more then anything! You stole me and turned me into a monster!"

"I only did what was necessary. The Light needed someone of your talents and when I mentioned your parents they jumped on the chance. I respect both them I even worked with them, but your potential was wasted with them. I have turned you into the perfect spy and assassin. What I did and allowed to be done to you was for the greater good," Lady Shiva replied coldly.

Huntsmark didn't see it that way as she transformed into her spliced state. Years of pain and hurt conjoined with betrayal poured out as she pounced on Lady Shiva attempting to maul her with her claws. Even with her charges new weight, Lady Shiva managed to push her off, but Huntsmark refused to go down coming back at her biting and clawing at her tormentor. Lady Shiva was using every martial arts style Judo, Tai Kwan Doe, Kickboxing even her trademark no hands combat, but Huntsmark matched it move for move.

"I guess the file wasn't kidding when she said she had mastered four martial arts styles," Robin remarked as the team watched the bout.

"She can't keep this up much longer. Going into spliced mode twice so quickly must be damaging her body," Artemis said taking a critical note on how tired the girl was and the slowing down of her strikes.

"Agreed we need to help her and quickly."

"I have an idea, Superboy help me with this," Batboy shouted straining to pick up the remains of the cooling fridge. The two boys lifted the heavy piece of equipment and Batboy shot a line from his elbow jut helping to create a sling. Pulling the fridge back they took careful aim and sent flying hundreds of vials of mutagen. The vials splintered apart splashing the area with red liquid which bubbled and hissed as a noxious odor filled the air.

Lady Shiva took a step back covering her mouth and carful not to let a single drop of the mutagen touch her. She soon found herself backed into a corner. Huntsmark growled and stood up transforming back into her human self looking at them, "Well gorgeous blond and cutie masked raven I'm waiting for some help!"

"It's Robin not raven!" The Boy Wonder muttered as he tossed several exploding batarangs at once causing part of the ceiling to fall on Lady Shiva's head. Artemis took aim and hit her with a regular arrow that Aqualad zapped. The woman crumbled to the ground unable to move. Huntsmark stormed over there and lifted her tormentor over her head, ready to cut her throat out. "Time for you to die!"

"STOP YOU CAN'T KILL HER!" Superboy shouted at her.

"Why not? It's what I am and do!"

"Only you can chose what you want to be Huntsmark, but tell me something Zairia would your parents want this?" Batboy asked.

She was quite for several minutes before she broke Lady Shiva's jaw and tossed her away. She strolled over to her supply closet, breaking the lock and stuffing her things including her extra arrow guns and tool kit and her Pseudoderm into a utility belt with her symbol, before pocketing a couple gadgets she looked at the group. "I don't know what my parents would want, but I need to learn. Come on let's go cuties I'm ready to kick some ass and then tap yours or blondes'"

"Was she hitting on us?" Robin asked distractedly. He had downloaded the splicing data and pocketed a mutagen vial in hopes a cure could found.

"I think she's bisexual in her nature," Artemis replied.

Felix Faust was sweating and weakening, as his bag of tricks ran low. Fate's enchanted blade was absorbing all his spells and then adding to the boy's own power. He tried tapping into the keystone to boost his own, but Fate's friends wouldn't allow that attacking him with renew vigor. He moved to cast another spell, but found himself gagged and tied up thanks to the partnership of two of them. He reached for his relics only to have the speedster and Martian forcefully remove them and the Thanigarian set his clothes on fire, distracting him.

"You were wrong about me Faust. I'm not weak and I don't need the keystone to reach my full potential. I'm leaving with my family, but first I'm going to relieve you of your powers! _Hero Chi of the boundless ages rise and join with me. Your life giving powers are called upon for security. Whomagani fiwe cho!" _Different colored chi left his new friends bodies and joined with his own. Channeling that much power he wrote a binding spell on his Handler's body preventing him from using his powers for the time being.

Wonder Girl was helping him up when the others entered. "Looks like our missions were a success, but our exits cut off. The new transponders are still being blocked by magical wards and I don't trust our transporter lock. If we don't get out of here soon the whole base will be on us!"

"I can get out us out; I just need Miss Martian to send me a mental image of where we want to go. I'm going to need everyone to hold hands and pray that this works. Everyone ready?" With a nod Fate's Dagger chanted a transportation spell the teens vanished from sight just as backup security arrived led by Dr. Chimera. The scientist looked around and listened to the report they were getting from Huntsmark room. Coupled with the fact, the League was gone and their distraction worked for the most part, this was a seriously bad Sunday. The Light was going to kill them for losing those two!

The group rematerialized outside of the bioship Fate's Dagger and Huntsmark both collapsing from exhaustion and fear. The team helped load them into the ship. Miss Martian contacted her Uncle telling them the mission was a success, but that they all needed to get some medial attention.

"_Understood M'gann. Get everyone back to the Mount Justice. Red Tornado will prepare the infirmary. We'll all be waiting there to hear what you have to say and what you managed to recover. However I must warn you all of you are in serious trouble for allowing Batboy on this mission_."

"_Understood I let them know that Uncle,"_ M'gann replied, as her eyes fell on Batboy attending to his new siblings needs and the smiles of her friends she couldn't help to add, " _However I don't think it matters that much_." So they flew back as the late afternoon sun turned to sunset showing how much time had truly passed since the start of this mission.


	7. Dawning of Family Reunions

Young Justice had arrived safely back at Mount Justice where their mentors were awaiting their arrival. The infirmary was prepped to handle any of their injuries and start assessing the newest arrivals. Martian Manhunter, Superman, and Batman were waiting for them as they entered the room. Batman was giving Terry the worst Bat glare ever, but the kid just ignored him, instead he concentrated on helping Huntsmark, no Zairia, up onto the table to be examined. The teenager, was very frightened and growled, as Martian Manhunter started to examine her, but he whispered words of comfort putting her at ease. While the others were being checked out, and Superman taking their mission report, the little boy walked over to his father and the two left for a private chat.

Once they were alone, Batman began to look Terry over for injuries, his anger seeping out in volumes. "I told you to stay in the cave and advise the team! Why didn't you listen to me like a good soldier? When I give you an order I expect it to be obeyed!"

"What good would I have done here in the cave, considering we lost contact with the outside world about twenty minutes after we reached the sublevels? Red Tornado handled everything with efficiency, and I was invaluable in freeing Huntsmark, and assisting with the take down of Lady Shiva. I performed my duties perfectly."

"It doesn't matter how successful you were if you can't even listen to a simple order! How do expect to become a full member of this team if you disregard orders whenever you feel like it? Do you think I want to see you hurt?"

"First, I am a full member of this team no matter what you say. Second, how should I know how you feel when you never give me a chance Dad? Why are you so determined to keep me from helping with my friends and family when they need me? I'm a lot stronger and smarter then you give me credit for; if you gave me credit at all! Why are the risks Dick took at my age, unacceptable for me? Is it because I'm a screw up in your eyes? Go ahead and ground me, take my suit, and hang me upside down in the cave! I know I'm the youngest here, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit on the sidelines. I'm going to do whatever I can to help the people I love. So if you're done lecturing me my friends need me," Terry told his father tersely before shoving past him back to his friends.

Batman's eyes narrowed and he was about to grab the little boy when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Wonder Woman and she gave him a little head shake. "Don't alienate him anymore then he already is Bruce. Despite disobeying orders, he really did help them. I know that you're trying to protect him, but keeping him this close is suffocating him. Try to see it through his eyes. He just wants to make you proud."

"Are you saying, I should reward him for deliberately disobeying me, and allow him to continue doing whatever he pleases? The world doesn't work like that Diana. He's a child and needs to be disciplined."

"He also needs to you be a father to him, and show that your love him and are proud of him. All of us have had to adjust to being parents and, the needs of a child. More importantly, we need to adjust to the fact that despite their mandates their not chibi versions of us. They have their own unique way of doing things and we need to understand them."

"I'll take your advisement under consideration Diana. If you excuse me I have to go have a talk with Red Tornado and see if he found anything about the Light during the mission."

Red Tornado had just finished compiling the data and was ready to give his report when the senior members of the League entered the main area. "Greetings friends I see that you mission was a success. I have taken the liberty to send Black Canary to retrieve Huntsmark's parents and she should be returning within the hour. Unfortunately I was unable to contact the Outsiders and get a message to Katana informing her about Fate's Dagger existence. The group seems to be invested in covert operations over seas at the moment."

"Well you should keep trying for the kid's sake. We'll just have to keep him here in the Mount until we do locate his mom," Hal/Green Lantern said simply. The others nodded before resuming the discussion about the Light.

"Were you able to backtrack the EM signals and infiltrate the mainframe of the base?" Hawkgirl questioned. The whole league was hopeful this nightmare with the mysterious Light might be near the end.

"No, I was unable to break through the firewalls. Even using the access code, a wireless connection was detected and terminated, before their closed system was hacked. I attempted numerous of alternatives, but all resulted in failure. It appears they have upgraded their systems because of the previous breakouts. If the team's report is to be believed, the facilities are preparing for any heroic encounter and taking measures to keep their sponsors true intentions in the dark."

"This one is going to put them even more on edge even if we don't know everything going on. The Light's motives are a complete mystery to us. If it weren't for the Projects busting out and Robin retrieving the data core from Europea, we'd never even suspect there was a growing superpower," Hawkman pointed out.

"A superpower so secretive we can't figure out whose running the show. None of the underground contacts we monitored are talking and all our research has turned up nothing of value. Should we question the kids more? Maybe they're something they know that their not talking about," Flash suggested.

"They've been through enough already. I strongly believe if they knew something more, they would have said something about it by now. The only thing they knew about the Light, was that it was in charge of their creation. Looks like we have to keep probing and hope that sooner, rather then later, the Light makes a mistake and we catch them," Superman said.

"So what are we going to do with the newest additions that Young Justice has brought back? Obviously, the girl will need rehabilitation to prevent her from going on a killing spree, and the boy needs a guide to control his powers and further his education. Should we let them remain on the team or allow their parents to dictate where they should go," Green Arrow pondered to the rest of the League.

"I think, it would be best, for the girl, to be released into her parents' custody, but at the same time, we need to keep a close eye on her for everyone's safety. Aqualad reported that she had no qualms about killing and it was only because of her brothers she stopped. She's a danger to others and her condition makes her hard to manage. The boy has no one at the moment and with only, Zatara as our magical expert, it would be wise to send the kid to Shadowcrest for additional training," Aquaman proposed to the group. "I'm sure that Zatara's daughter Zantana would enjoy the company of a budding sorcerer."

"That would be a mistake on our part. I agree that, Huntsmark and Fate's Dagger need to be looked after, but I think the decision of who they stay with and if they remain on the team should be up to them. They haven't made any choices about their lives up to this point; except for wanting to be free of their Handlers. I have read their thoughts and the desire to be close to Young Justice is strong. Already the bond between the Projects has grown to include the two new Projects, suggesting that they will become emotionally invested in one another. I'm sure arraignments could be made to let them remain on the team," Martian Manhunter explained giving his professional opinion on the two new Projects mental state.

"We'll have to discuss it more when Black Canary get's here. In the meantime we should start preparing for the arrival of our guests. I can only hope that Huntress behaves herself," Batman muttered under his breath.

An hour later, everyone was assembled in the main area, waiting for the arrival of their guests. It was an anxious time as they had no idea how this would work out. Suddenly the computer announced the arrival of Black Canary and two guests, who looked completely bewildered about why they were there.

Question and Huntress had no idea why the League had brought them to their old HQ; seeing as how neither was a member of the organization. After all they felt the League was too restrictive for their style. Both of them looked forlorn. The couple was still trying, after all these years, to pick up the pieces of their broken hearts; after the assault took their unborn baby from them. They were in no the doldrums for dealing with League politics.

"Alright, I give Batman, why are we here? If this is another lecture about how anti-hero the two of us are and that you want to teach us a lesson in heroics I'll-"

"Helena, it's not anything like that I assure you. It's actually something of a miracle for you and Vic," Black Canary told her old friend. She was smiling and had a twinkle in her eye.

"Miracles are the fabrication of the governments of the world, to lower the guard of normal citizens, before securing all their savings for secret projects."

"Vic stop! Just hold off the theories for a sec," Green Arrow pleaded. He signaled somebody behind him and the two guests stood frozen as a small boy led a teenage girl into the room. They gasped as they saw what the girl looked like.

The girl was wearing a strange white and purple body suit with an emblem of their two symbols mixed together. Strapped to her wrists, were compressed arrow guns. They felt as if they couldn't get enough air as they saw how much she resembled the both of them. The girl looked at them and sniffed the air, brushing a curled lock of ginger hair behind her ears. Her ebony eyes were filled with tears. Her voice was littered in emotion as she spoke, "You two smell like me. _Mi familia_ I found you!"

"It can't be- it not possible- Zairia, oh Zairia, your alive!" Huntress cried. Zairia ran into her parents' arms and the three of them collapsed to the ground, crying tears of joy at finally being reunited. Both parents whispered words of comfort and started asking a bazillion questions, trying to understand how it was possible she was even alive. Zairia responded the best she could, just happy to be with people who loved her.

While the League answered their questions, Wally led Fate's Dagger to his souvenir room. He was determined that this wouldn't be the only family reunion today. He could only hope that what he was about to do wouldn't end up being a big mistake. Fate's Dagger just looked at him curiously, and was stunned when Wally removed the Helmet of Fate, from the shelf and held it out to him. "I don't understand. I thought you wouldn't give me that because it was too dangerous."

"Please, we deal with dangerous stuff all time. Look, I know we haven't found your mom yet, but until then I think you might want to know you dad. His spirit is bound to this Helmet for the next millennium. I don't know, maybe if you put the Helmet on you'll be able to talk with him. Just watch out for Nabu he might try to take over your body. He nearly took mine, so be prepared to bargain with him."

"As you said, our lives are full of dangerous stuff. I'm nervous you know? What if he doesn't like me or is horrified by my creation? There are certain things about me that some people might not like."

"Oh, who wouldn't like you? You're an amazing kid, who can not only kick butt magically, but slice and dice like a ninja!"

"I'm a samurai Wally, and are you buttering me up for a date, because I'm not interested in older men."

"What no! Why would I do something like that? I just, oh, put the Helmet on already."

Fate's Dagger took a deep breath and placed the magical artifact over his head. There was a charge of energy and soon the boy found himself standing in blue room. He looked around and saw nobody. "Hello? Is anyone there? Mr. Nelson are you here?"

"WHO DARES WEAR THE HELMET OF FATE?"

"Ahhhhhh!" Fate's Dagger tried to draw his tanto, but his spirit body didn't have it. When Nabu materialized in front of him, he let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled backwards into someone's arms.

"Whoa there kid, just relax Nabu didn't mean to frighten you. So are you the one that speedster thought should be the next Dr. Fate? Wasn't expecting him to recommend another kid as a candidate. You're certainly powerful enough and your magic feels very familiar."

"IT SHOULD KENT, CONSIDERING THAT BOY'S MAGIC STEMS FROM YOUR BLOOD. I'VE READ HIS MIND AND IT APPEARS THAT THIS CHILD IS YOUR SON!" Nabu exclaimed shocked, and so was Nelson, nearly dropping the boy. He knew he never fathered a child, but yet he couldn't deny the Lord of Order's statement.

"I can explain Nabu, Mr. Nelson. It is long story. My name is Fate's Dagger and…" so the boy told his tale bravely and they listened astonished by how this child came into being. Once he was done he kneeled in front of them both waiting for them to pass judgement.

Nabu and Kent Nelson observed the thirteen year old in front of them. He definently took after his mother, Katana, in looks save the shape of the eyes and nose. That belonged to Kent. He was unsure how to react to the news of the child's creation, knowing his beloved Ingza would hit him over the head for being idiot if he turned his back on the child.

He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder smiling pleasantly at him. He helped the kid to his feet saying, "I always wanted a kid, but my beloved Ingza couldn't have them. I'm not crazy about how you got here, but I'm proud to claim you as my own. Do you have another name besides Fate's Dagger?"

"No, and my mother Katana, is currently in an undisclosed location with the Outsiders. I thought perhaps you could give me a name?"

"Hmm, how about Taji? It's Japanese for gold and silver, your colors by the looks of things. Taji Ingza Nelson sounds like a good name."

"Taji, I like it very much. Nabu I wish to join with you as your new host, however I have a request."

"WHAT REQUEST DOES A MERE MORTAL HAVE OF A LORD OF ORDER?"

"I simply wish to modify the costume a bit and go by my Project name. I have always been Fate's Dagger and see no reason to change that," Taji explained as his tanto appeared. "Also I wish to be partners, not just a body for you to exist on this plane. You know nothing of swords and they are imperative to my fighting style. If we share control of my body when we fight, we could bring about order.

Nabu wanted to argue, this was not how he operated, but Kent told him to let the kid have his way; after all it wouldn't kill him. Kent told his son to talk to him any time about anything; including the fact the child was gay, which is why he thought Wally was hitting on him earlier. Taji was embarrassed, but Kent wasn't bothered and told him as long as he found a spitfire of his own, he would be proud. Father and son hugged and Taji removed his Helmet returning to the real world where Wally and surprisingly Zairia stood waiting.

"Well, how was meeting your dad and the Lord of Order? How did you even convince Nabu to let you go?"

"Nabu can be reasonable if you know the right words. As for my visit, well it was scary, but at the same time it was a wonderful experience. Nabu will take a getting use too, but I felt safe and happy to be in my Father's presences. He's proud to have me as a child and gave me a name. I'm Taji Ingza Nelson."

"I think it's a wonderful name and that when you finally meet your mother she'll like it too. Parents can't help, but to love their children, at least that's what I've experienced so far," Zairia informed him, as she strolled over to her brother. She gave him a quick hug and then stepped back.

"Thanks, but why are you here? I thought your parents wouldn't let you out of their sight ever again."

"I told them I needed to check on my brother. It doesn't matter that I wasn't created by Cadmus, I still have a strong connection with all the Projects, and I'm forming a bond with our new friends. The League is discussing what to do with us, but I proposed a solution. I'm going to live with my parents and help protect Hub City, now that I'm gone, the Light will no longer compensate the city for its troubles and it could become corrupt again. Mom's going to get a job there and she and Dad will teach me, but at same time I'm going to be a member of Young Justice. I need to be here with you guys to heal."

"Makes sense and it seems like you'll be staying here for the time being Taji, but Red Tornado told me to give you this. It's key to the Tower of Fate, your rightful inheritance. You can go there and practice your magic or swords whenever you want."

"Thank you Wally, this is a nice gift. Hmm, I wonder if there will be any books in the Tower about how to win the affections of a certain spry bird."

"Oh, so you like cutie too, have to admire your taste he is a quite the looker. I want him too, but at the same time I can't help but be attracted to Ms. Gorgeous blond. I sense our brother Lucas might be eying her, but I'm more then willing to fight for both of them."

"Careful, challenging a samurai might be the last thing you ever do," Taji commented before laughing. The three friends smiled and went back to tell the friends everything that had transpired. It seemed like it was a happy reunion alright, but more was to come.

It was the next day and Athena was bouncing up and down in Sasha's limo as they drove to the museum to see her mother around four thirty. Tryouts for the Dance Team had been that day and the Amazon girl was replete with bliss to tell her mom how she did. "Can't this limo go any faster?"

"Relax chica were here. So where would you're mom be? Athena wait up!" Sasha laughed as the girl tore up the stairs. She brushed past security and made her way to back where her Mom's office was. Without bothering to knock, she barged in happily smiling. "Mom! Guess what! Today was tryouts for the dance team and I- oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know you had company."

"That's why you knock before coming into my office. Mr. Bay, I would like you to meet my daughter Athena. Athena, this is Mr. Bay," Diana Prince said, introducing the two to each other. A small grin was forming on her face, as she knew what this meant to her daughter.

"Please, call me Tyson. So your Athena huh, your mother was just telling me a bit about you while we discussed my plans to donate money for a city program to sponsor trips and activities in the museum to low income families. I always feel that a sense of history helps us build to a better future. Do you agree?" The philanthropist asked the girl, his emerald eyes locked on hers.

"Um what, oh yes- I think that's very important sir. Um, sorry to come in unannounced I just wanted to share my good news."

"Oh, what would that be?"

"Um well, I made the team! I'm an official Gateway Dance Angel. Here's my uniform," Athena said pulling out a blue and red cheerleader like outfit, with gold trim and some high tops. She was grinning and she was pleased to see both her parents smiling too.

"Congratulations my dear, you must have really worked hard. I too love to dance, but I'm a bit more for ballroom. If I'm in Gateway City again I would love to see you dance. Well, I must be off I hope to see both again. Good day Ms. Prince, Athena," Tyson said shaking both their hands and leaving. As soon as he left Athena turned to her mother who answered her unspoken question.

"We got to talking about business and then he saw your photo on my desk. I think it was seeing your eyes that made him stay to meet you and I knew how much it would mean to you to speak with your father. He's quite a gentleman. Athena, I'm sorry for the way I've reacted to your interests. I should have supported you instead of tearing you down. I promise in the future I will try harder. I can't wait to see you dance and if you want you can invite Wally to. I may not understand the attraction, but he does mean something special to you."

"Thanks Mom you're the best! Come on we better find Sasha I think I left her somewhere in the museum."

At the same time, Terry was having his own family moment. He was a lot happier at school. He had started to make some friends with both his age mates including a super smart pink hair girl and Dick's friends were starting to get use to him. He even got revenge on his tormentors' using some chemicals to melt their belts causing their pants to fall down. Now he was sitting in the dinning room waiting to hear what his Father had to say. He'd been strangely quite since they arrived home last night.

"So how long am I grounded?"

"Your not, I've decided to suspend your grounding, on advice from Alfred. He gave me a real sassing last night and made me realize that I haven't really given you much of chance to bond since you arrived at the Manor. Terry, I wanted to give you a more normal life then I had, but I see now that's not possible being who you are. I thought if I trained you like Dick, I could help protect you from Cadmus, but you're not him and you have different needs. I am very proud of you and all that you've accomplished, even if I don't say it. You're an important part of my life and I'm not mad about you seeking out your mother. If my parents were still alive, I do anything to see them. That being said we need to establish some rules here."

"Such as?"

"First, I can transfer you to a magnet school where you won't be so bored if you wish it. I only put you in Dick's school to keep an eye on you. I wanted to make sure you were safe."

"I know and its okay I like it there. My IQ is still growing and I have friends now."

"Second, I still don't want you on patrol for many reasons, but you can help out in the cave and advice us on the patrols. When you're twelve and bit bigger you can join us. You will still be an active member of Young Justice and allowed on those missions."

"Sounds fair and what else?"

"Follow me, Alfred and Dick should be done with your room's make over," Bruce said picking him up and carrying him to his room. They opened the door where Alfred and Dick were smiling. Bruce set the boy down and smiled at how happy Terry looked. The room had been painted a navy blue and the antique furniture replaced with a more modern look. Glow in the dark stars dotted the ceiling in constellation patterns while models of planets and space ships hung on wires. Posters of Star Trek and dogs hung on the walls and his book shelves had copies of the books along with a DVD cabinet full of all the Star Trek movies along with dog movies. A chest full of action figures rested at the foot of his bed now shaped like the Delta Flyer from Star Trek Voyager.

"Do you like the changes we made Master Terry?"

"I love it! This is so cool it looks exactly like the Delta Flyer right down to the knobs. Oh this is amazing a mint condition pre plague Klingon with a bathelet! Oh I love this dog figurine! This is so great!"

"Glad you like it. So you up for a movie night?" Dick asked as the family settled in to watch Star Trek 2009.

Later that week, the King of Atlantis and his wife were enjoying a picnic in a State Park by a beautiful lake and waterfall with the two Thanigarians. Kaldur and Shania were climbing up to the top of the cliffs to get a better view of the area.

"This was a splendid idea. This place is almost as beautiful as our own Atlantis. I can understand why you come here to recharge," Aquaman said.

"Thank you it reminds us a bit of Thanagar's own wilderness."

"How is Shania doing? Garth and Tula are always asking about her."

"That's nice to know, to answer your question Shania is happy. She joined two clubs and is very active with some new friends. I think she's finally adjusting and we couldn't be happier. Now her dating Kaldur that's another matter entirely."

Up on the cliffs, Shania was calling out to her avian brethren talking to two circling eagles above. They chatted about their day and gave her encouragement to say what she was really feeling. She agreed and watched them fly away. "Did you know that some species of eagles stay mated for life and use the same nest over and over? When I'm up here looking at valley below I feel as if for once in my life I'm part of the world."

"I get the same feeling every time I visit Atlantis. I apologize for my behavior Shania; I was scared of my feelings for you. I was still trying to get over Tula and you were still adjusting to the world I didn't want to push you into something you were ready for."

"I'm still not sure if a relationship is something I'm ready for Kaldur, but if we take it slow I think we'll be okay," Shania told him as they held hands and watched the sunset.

Lucas was trying to remember what Artemis said about mother's loving their kids as he sat the table, with his Uncle Hal while his dad picked up Mari Jiwe McCabe aka his mom Vixen from the airport. He nervously fingered the death mask he finished hoping she like it.

The door opened and he heard a female voice scolding his father. "Honestly John, you can fly a mach speeds through space, but you can't handle getting from the airport and back without getting lost. You're truly a pathetic male."

"Well if you hadn't been threatening to cut off my balls if I wasted your time I would ooh!" John let out as gasp as Mari's suitcase hit him in the stomach as she shoved it to him. She ran into the room after getting a glimpse of the boy and hugged him tightly making Lucas squirm a bit.

"My my aren't you the most handsome fellow ever! I see you inherited my looks, which is a good thing trust me. Let me get a good luck at you. Ah, so you have all of John's powers huh and oh well you really are my son if the totem is reacting to you like this," Mari said as her necklace started glowing in Lucas presence.

"Miss Vixen, Mother, its nice to meet you. I made you something, I hope you like it," Lucas said handing her the mask which she promptly took and smiled. "It's a death mask to remember me by."

"Honey how could I ever forget you? You're the greatest treasure I've ever seen. When I first heard about you I was shocked, but also happy. Being a model doesn't really give you time to date or have kids. I would love to hear more about your life, but first Hal your not taking my son off world to meet a bunch of bald immortals who would want to kill him now are you?"

"No, I'm not. I contacted them last night and told them the whole story. They wanted to see you right away Lucas, but I convinced them to hold off for awhile. You're just a kid and you need some time to get use to Earth. You'll meet them one day, but for now I think you should tell us more about your art classes," Hal said as the family started talking.

In Smallville, Connor was sharing his musings with his father who was visiting for dinner. He'd been surprised when Connor showed him the notebook, but was really impressed by what he read. "This is really good Connor. It seems you finally found an outlet for your anger."

"Well thanks, um I was invited to join the literary magazine at school and I like it. I'm finally making some friends outside the group and for the first time in my life I feel at peace."

"That's good I'm glad. You wouldn't mind if I took some of this back to Metropolis to share with Lois? I think she might enjoy it as well."

"No problem, maybe she'll help get it published."

"Maybe so come on let's go have some dinner. I think Ma made my favorites." So father and son headed done to dinner for a well deserve rest. Connor couldn't help, but be happy that his father and him were now adjusted to each other and couldn't wait for the sleepover at Mount Justice at the end of the week.


	8. Twilight of the Dark

The weekend was here sooner then anyone expected. During the week the League and Terry had been busy assimilating, Zairia and Taji, into the real world. It had been very big news, when Vic Sage announced his stolen child had been found in a raid of an unauthorized brothel, alive, during his broadcast. She was healthy and she only needed some long term therapy to deal with her trauma, which was the closet they could get without telling the actual truth. For now, she was adjusting to life in Hub with her family before joining school. Taji was a bit easier considering one parent was dead and the other was MIA. His story was simple. While his mother was oversees on business, he'd be staying in the States with an old friend of his father aka Red Tornado aka John Smith, while attending school in Happy Harbor.

Saturday night arrived and everyone was setting up in the main room. Artemis was rolling out the sleeping bags while Lucas organized the movies by preference. Wally came zipping in carrying hordes of junk food and soda; nearly crashing into Kaldur who was carrying some of his favorite games.

"Wally, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry, can't really see where I'm going with all this stuff."

"Do you think you might have bought too much? Sorry we're a bit late, Batman wanted to run extra scans to ensure our night off wouldn't be interrupted. We brought extra pillows and hygienics for anyone that needs them," Robin said as he and Terry entered the room. Terry was clutching a big blue stuffed dog with him looking excited. "My first sleepover ever! Can't wait, I read all about the topic!"

"I know, Sasha told me all about them! Shania and I brought all the girl magazines and make up for the makeover portion of the sleepover. I can't wait to paint nails and do henna!" Athena exclaimed, as the girls entered the room with all their supplies.

"I know, but we'll have to kick out the boys, when it's time to talk about boys. Wouldn't want them to get swelled heads by our pretty remarks. Hey Megan, you finished making the mud masks yet?"

"Almost, I just need to add in a few more ingredients! I never knew having a party could be so interesting. Oh! That must be Connor. I hope he remembered to bring some good ghost stories with him!"

"Our lives are crazy enough without stories, but Dad said that no sleepover would be complete without scary stories. Have our newest siblings shone up yet or are they being detained still?"

There was a bit of pitter patter of steps and suddenly, Artemis and Robin, found themselves tackled to the ground by a girl dressed in purple and blue. "Hi cutie! Hi gorgeousness! It's great to see you again! You wouldn't believe how much I begged to see you guys again! Mom and Dad have been teaching me a lot, and Hub is not as bad as people make it out. Mom, is going to change schools and move in with me and Dad. I can't wait until I start school! Oh what do you guy's think of my new costume! Mom and Dad helped design it!"

Zairia twirled around showing off her new look. She wore a form fitting dark purple body suit with black ankle boots and her gadget belt. Along with the suit, she wore a short flair blue fedora jacket that end just an inch from her wrists where her arrow guns were strapped. She also had on black gloves and a tie. Every inch of skin that showed was a few tones darker and except for her eyes her face blank. Topping the look off was fedora hat fitting snugly on her head with her ginger hair bunched up in ringlets.

"You look nice, deadly and mysterious. I'm sure that you'll do your parents proud. Are they here?"

"Yeah, they're talking with the rest of the League about increased security and treatments for me. Cutie, the info you stole along with the mutagen, is a good first step into curing me of my splice feline persona. From what I can hear it sounds like it could take years. Oh well, until then gorgeous you mind showing me how to shoot?"

"Um Zairia, I'm not so sure that's a great idea right now."

"Flattery is not always the best way to entice potential mates, Zairia," a voice chided. A giant ankh appeared in the middle of the group before fading away to reveal the last member of the group. The Dr. Fate outfit was more samurai in design with a sheath for the tanto blade on the back. His chest now proudly displayed a criss- crossed ankh and tanto.

The original Young Justice and the rest soon became confused by their newest member's actions. Taji was performing complex swordplay and suddenly twisted to the right unleashing a powerful spell through the enchanted blade decimating his target, a bag of garbage. He sheathed the blade charging forward creating an ankh of magic in his hand. It grew in size shielding him from any harm that might come his way, in the case a volley of arrows from Zairia's guns. He used his quick draw shaving the arrows in half. He grinned happily and gave Robin a little wink before removing the helmet and returning to normal. "Hope you enjoyed my little demo. This is only a taste of what I'll bring to missions."

Robin was not used to the attention he was getting from the two newest members, and had no clue how to deal with their advances. Zairia was running her fingers over Artemis weapon, when Lucas put his hand on the bisexual's shoulder gently telling her to stop.

Taji cleared his throat drawing attention back to himself. "What do you think? I know I've improved a bit thanks to the magical tutors in the Tower. My strike time is faster and thanks to, Dad and Nabu I'm learning not to relay on outside sources to power up. I only wish we'd find my Mother so my swordsmanship doesn't suffer."

"Don't worry so much Taji; Red Tornado will locate your mom soon. I mean, the Outsiders have to contact the League sooner or later. All those voice messages will fill up their mailbox!"

"Hilarious Wally, any other words of wisdom do you wish to bestow upon our newest members?"

"Artemis be kind, Wally's sense of humor is a good thing. So now that we're all here what is the first thing that one does at a sleepover?" Lucas asked.

"First we consume large amounts of junk food while watching movies followed up by games and makeovers for the girls. After that a big pillow fight before we get ready for bed and hear ghost story to scare us asleep. So who's up for the first movie? Terry picked this one and sorry if it's PG he's not allowed to view PG-13 until he's older. So enjoy _Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey,"_ Robin apologized. That didn't faze the group as the all curled up on their sleeping bags snacking on popcorn and candy with soda.

A few hours later, Question and Huntress joined Batman and Red Tornado, checking in on Young Justice. It was nearly one in the morning and the group had finally edged into their sleeping bags and fallen asleep. Their entire get together had been monitored by Black Canary, to pacify Huntress and Questions worries, and to make sure the bonding experience was positive.

According to Black Canary, the kids had watched three movies before the sugar high had them running around playing games of freeze tag, Jenga, and foosball. Afterwards the boys started to talk about guy things and the adventures they'd been on. The girls were taking quizzes out magazines, painting toe nails and doing makeovers. Artemis had even relented to having Megan dye some of her blond hair red and the Martian placed a home made mud mask on her face cleansing her pores. Zairia, Shania, and Athena loved the henna designs they painted on their hands. After everything dried and they finished talking about the changes in their life, they had one last big pillow fight before Connor told them a super scary story that caused them all to fall asleep.

"It appears the bonding experiment has been successful. Zairia and Taji are really enjoying their new lives. Taji, is a very unique individual and I see a lot of my old friend in him, but at the same time his personality is different. My efforts to find Katana have not been very successful. I'll keep looking into it," Red Tornado told Batman.

"Concentrate your efforts on their last known locations in Europe. If you have to contact their old friend Geomancer; he'll know where they are currently. As you can see, your daughter is safe here. She would make a valuable member to the team."

"I'm still not convinced that it would be best to allow her to remain here. The Light has been targeting Leaguers and everyone who's associated with them. We just got her back and don't want to lose her," Huntress spoke softly, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Helena's right you know, the Light conspired against you to create most of these Projects."

"Your groups as well, if you recall her primary purpose. She's been trained to spy and kill anyone who interferes with the Light's objective. You two are her best hope for rehabilitation. Hub is a good environment for practicing emotional control and learning your abilities. However, the risk of her spliced form and objectives remains. We still haven't been able to come up with counter to her spliced form yet."

"My daughter is not a threat! I won't have you lock her up and study her forever, she's been through enough!"

"He knows that Helena, which is why he wants her to be part of this team. Not only will she have friends and family to grow up and heal with, here they'll be able to monitor her condition and hopefully come up with a solution. Helena we may not like the arraignment, but it's for our daughter's best interest."

"Alright, I'll concede for now, but I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to keep her safe from harm. We should let them get some sleep. Training for all of them will intensify soon."

Far away, Lady Shiva and Felix Faust were just finishing their report about the loss of the two Projects to the Light. "Huntsmark was able to show a great deal of restraint when it came to not ending my life, restraint she hasn't shone before. I suspect being in the presence of her fellow Projects had unique effect on her mind."

"Do you believe she can control herself and survive without Dr. Chimera's constant monitoring?"

"Yes, she has a strong resolve and her martial arts training to keep her spliced form under her power."

"Good. Now Faust your honest opinions about Fate's Dagger and none of your jealous remarks. What is the potential of our Project?"

"Fate's Dagger's magic could reach master level within a year, especially if the Helmet of Fate chooses to bind with him. I'm no sword expert, but the LOS assures me the boy's swordplay in near master as well. No doubt, the League will do whatever it takes to assist him in mastering his powers so he no longer poses a threat. From the fight, it's obvious he doesn't need my help anymore or the keystone."

"Excellent, return to your previous duties. We'll contact you when we need your aid again." The Light watched them vanish before turning to each other. "The plan is proceeding right along schedule. The League has no idea what threat lurks inside their little Young Justice group."

"Agreed, the Projects are quickly learning and adapting quite well, to the real world. In time, Huntsmark and Fate's Dagger should join regular society without being detected. Of course it will take a few months for the new team to function perfectly."

"As perfect as team under League supervision can be," one Light member joked.

"Oh hush already."

"Yes, it's more than enough time to start preparing for the final five members of Project Hero Light. The surgeons and experts still need to be brought here, Handlers chosen, and of course prepping the subjects for the transformation. Shall we choose the final five?"

"Yes, we should. Remember, we need a saboteur who can double as a body guard, a messenger/cryptographer, and tracker that can also work as a bounty hunter. A person is needed for interrogation and torture duties and lastly a specialist. Let's review the possible candidates."

Profiles and footages, along with computer projections for survival rates, were shown as dozens of young heroes from metahumans, normals, and aliens were viewed. Suddenly, a chime went off as one was selected.

The Light watched with interest as the Boy Wonder disabled the FOG with speed and skill. There were stills of him hacking Cadmus profiles and him holding his own against Kobra then fighting against soldiers in Biyalla.

"It seems that Batman has given us a second Project. All in favor of making him our saboteur say yes. All agreed? Good, then let's continue with our search."

Five minutes later the Light had found another candidate; computer models of Kid Flash's brain were shown after being exposed to the procedure. "He'll survive and his speed will be useful for more then just messages and code breaking. Any objections? Good."

There was a bit of an argument about the tracker. Both Red Arrow and Artemis were good candidates, but Red Arrow was rejected for his independence and drug history. Miss Martian was recommended for interrogation and torture by reports from Psiman. Aqualad was easy choice for specialist due to his past actions against Black Manta.

"Strange as it is, we owe the League for creating us the perfect team to use in our grand plan. According to my estimates, everything will be ready for us to enact the final phase of our plan by the end of January. So it's simply a waiting game."

"A game that we'll win when everyone sees the Light!" The group laughed manically as five pictures hovered in the air showing their targets. Young Justice was in their greatest peril since their inception.

To Be Concluded in Project Hero Light vs. Justice League Unlimited


End file.
